Curvy
by Aino Cullen
Summary: Adaptação: Bella é uma modelo plus size e Edward Cullen fica obcecado após ver suas fotos, ele fará de tudo para seduzi-lá. Abra para ler a sinopse completa!
1. Prólogo

**Esta é uma adaptação da história da autora Alexa Riley, com os personagens de Stephenie Meyer. Espero que gostem!**

* * *

A primeira vez que Edward Cullen a viu, ela estava deitada em uma cama e de lingerie. A imagem é agradável, assim como suas curvas, e instantaneamente ele está obcecado.

Bella Swan está no final da sua carreira de modelo plus size quando ela é contratada para uma nova campanha.

Mas quando o proprietário da empresa sai das sombras e começa a chamar para os ensaios, um emprego é a última coisa que se parece.

Amor à primeira vista não deveria ser realidade. Um toque não deveria incendiar tanto. Uma única imagem não deveria levar um homem à loucura. Mas, felizmente para nós, está acontecendo em Curvy!

Aviso: o que está no topo não é forte o suficiente para o que esta pequena história é. É doçura aveludada revestida em queijos insta-amor e ele está esperando por você tomar uma mordida.


	2. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

 **EDWARD**

—Você me disse que tinha tudo sob controle. Essa foi a única razão pela qual eu concordei em investir na linha de lingerie para mulheres.

Olho para as tabelas de vendas da Curved Intimates, uma empresa que nós investimos há mais de seis meses. Isto está desperdiçando dinheiro, e eu estou perto de apenas demolir o projeto todo para acabar com a dor de cabeça. Eu tenho coisas demais no meu prato.

Quando você investe em tantas coisas como a Breakstone Corp faz, você não pode ser surpreendido quando nem todas elas dão resultados. Mas eu tinha concordado com Jasper quando ele trouxe essa proposta para mim. Era suposto para ser a próxima Victoria Secret. O tom era bom e o mercado das mulheres não era um mercado que tínhamos feito o nosso caminho ainda. Jasper disse que era algo que ele realmente queria assumir, por isso fomos com ele.

Eu não sei nada sobre moda. Eu pago alguém para fazer compras para mim e escolher minhas roupas. Eu sei ainda menos sobre roupas íntimas femininas. Porra, eu nem me lembro a última vez que eu vi uma mulher real em sua roupa íntima.

Eu corro minhas mãos sobre o meu rosto, tentando aliviar um pouco a dor de cabeça da tensão que está começando a construir.

Já são seis horas e parece que vou ficar aqui por pelo menos mais quatro horas.

—Jessica do marketing está esperando lá fora. Ela parece pensar que ela venha com alguma coisa - Jasper se desloca desconfortavelmente, provavelmente com medo que eu vá demiti-lo.

Mas esta é a primeira vez que ele já perdeu a marca como esta antes. Ele é bom e ansioso em seu trabalho, mas se eu tivesse uma esposa e três crianças, também me preocuparia se fiz asneira. Você não pode ganhar todos eles, e eu não posso culpa-lo por querer que nós tentássemos algo novo. Ele mostrou entusiasmo, e é a razão pela qual eu o tinha contratado.

Eu folheava os últimos anúncios de marketing na pasta novamente. Não há nada especial sobre as fotos, nada que chame a atenção. Eles se parecem com todos os outro anúncios de lingerie que você já viu. Não há nenhuma marca clara e nada que se destaque sobre esta linha.

—Espero que seja melhor do que esta merda. - Eu lanço a pasta de volta através da mesa para ele.

—Eu tenho trabalhado com marketing. Eles têm algumas idéias que eu realmente gosto e…

Eu o cortei. Eu quero levar este show na estrada.

—Jasper, se acalme. Eu não vou demiti-lo por causa disto. Vamos ouvir as ideias de marketing e ou faremos ou deixamos de lado toda a coisa maldita.

Jasper acena com a cabeça antes de ir para a porta, deixando Jessica entrar em meu escritório. Ela se embaralha até minha mesa segurando uma pilha de pastas tão alta que eu não posso nem ver seu rosto. A pilha quase parece maior do que ela. Eu não sei como ela chegou até aqui com elas.

—Senhor, eu posso pegar para você ou qualquer outra pessoa uma bebida?— Shelly, minha assistente, pergunta quando ela chega na entrada do meu escritório. Eu sei que a única razão pela qual ela está oferecendo é porque outras pessoas estão aqui. Ela parou de pegar os meus cafés anos atrás, me dizendo que ela não tinha um diploma em negócios para ela desperdiçar buscando café. Ela é uma dor na bunda cara que eu não poderia viver sem. Felizmente para mim, seus filhos estão fora na faculdade e seu marido não sente as longas horas que muitas vezes preciso que ela fique trabalhando. Eu tenho a sensação de que ela me fez dependente dela de propósito. Não há nenhuma maneira que eu poderia demiti-la ou sua a boca inteligente.

—Estou bem, Shelly. - Eu olho para Jessica e Jasper, e ambos dizem:

—Não, obrigado, - antes de Jessica voltar a tentar pegar suas pastas da maneira que ela estava. Uma caiu fora da pilha, caindo aberta, fazendo todo o meu corpo responder a imagem.

A mulher na foto está deitada em uma cama, com as pernas no ar e cruzadas nos tornozelos. Ela tem meias arrastão nas pernas de coxas grossas. Ela está usando uma calcinha preta de cintura alta que mostra seus quadris largos, dando-lhe uma sensação atraente de uma vintage Pin-up, e um sutiã sexy que mal contém seus seios cheios, o material apenas cobrindo o essencial. Cada parte dela é espessa e apetitosa. Todo sangue no meu corpo flui para meu pau. Eu nunca tive uma reação como esta por uma mulher. Eu estou muito velho para obter uma porra de um pau duro apenas olhando uma mulher em uma fotografia. Ela não está nem mesmo nua. Apenas a visão dela em sua roupa de baixo me tem quase estourando nas minhas calças.

Eu vejo Jasper com o canto do meu olho quando ele dá um passo em direção à minha mesa para ver o que me chamou a atenção. Eu bato a pasta fechada, não querendo que ele a veja. Possessividade flui através de mim, e eu olho para Jessica, que ainda está ocupada com as pastas. Quando eu olho para Jasper, ele tem as sobrancelhas levantadas em questão.

Eu pego a pasta e a abro para mostrar Jessica. Quando Jasper dá mais um passo para ver o que eu estou lhe mostrando, não posso me segurar.

—Não, - eu mordo para fora, fazendo ele parar, a confusão no rosto crescendo. —Quem é esta? - Eu demando, precisando de mais informações sobre ela. Qualquer coisa.

—Oh. Apenas uma ideia que eu estava pensando. Indo um pouco de velha escola Pin-up com alguns dos olhares e apelando a todos os tipos de corpo.

—O nome dela? - Eu empurro, e ela chega para o fichário. Eu puxo para trás, não querendo que ele tome isso de mim.

Quase como uma criança com seu brinquedo favorito.

—Se você virar algumas páginas, ele deve estar na frente. Antes das fotos dela começarem, - diz ela, vendo que eu não vou lhe dar de volta o fichário.

Viro o fichário para mim e apressadamente folheio as páginas até eu chegar à frente.

 **Bella Swan.**

 **Medidas: 40 / 32 / 48 (busto / cintura / quadris)**

 **Tamanho do vestido: 44**

 **Tamanho do sapato: 37**

Eu viro a página, esperando que haja uma outra foto dela. O da cama tornava difícil ver seu rosto. Eu vou para a próxima página, e eu literalmente tenho que sentar na minha cadeira. Ela está sorrindo na imagem.

Seus lábios cheios são tão exuberantes quanto o resto dela. Sua pele é impecável, um branco cremoso levando as pequenas sardas, que estão em seu nariz arrebitado, ainda mais perceptíveis.

Mas o que realmente me pega são seus impressionantes olhos. Eles são um verde profundo como nada que eu já vi antes. Em contraste com seu cabelo vermelho, eles são imperdíveis.

—Senhor, - ouço Jessica dizer, e eu olho para ela. Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de quanto tempo eu estive olhando para a imagem.

—Eu quero ela.

—Ok. Vou colocá-la na lista. Eu tenho um pouco mais para você possa olhar.

Ela tenta me passar uma outra pasta, mas eu não tenho vontade de olhar fotos de outras mulheres. Qual seria o ponto? Elas todas são insignificantes em comparação. Acabo de ver a perfeição e eu sei que nada poderia bater isso.

—Não. Vou deixar para você e Jasper selecionarem o resto das meninas para a filmagem. - Eu me levanto da minha cadeira.

— Claro, senhor. Nós vamos arranjar tudo.

—A sessão será na próxima semana, - eu digo a eles. Eu quero vê-la o mais rapidamente possível.

—Não acho…

—Será no próximo fim de semana. Se fotógrafo ou algum modelo não puder fazê-lo, reserve algum outro. Mas ela, - eu seguro a pasta com seu retrato nela, — melhor estar lá. Não me importa quanto isso custe.

Levantando-me, eu seguro a pasta na frente da minha virilha para esconder minha ereção. Clico no interfone.

—Shelly, você pode chamar o meu motorista? Eu estou saindo, - eu informo a ela..

—Indo embora já? - Eu posso ouvir o choque em sua voz.

—Sim. - Eu solto o botão. —Sintam-se livres para usar o meu escritório até que vocês terminem. Vejo você amanhã, Jasper. - Eu vou para a porta com a pasta ainda na minha frente, escondendo minha excitação muito proeminente. Eu paro antes de eu sair. —Envie-me toda e qualquer informação que você tem sobre ela, Jessica.

—Você irá tê-las ainda esta noite, - diz ela, olhando para mim com olhos grandes.

Eu aceno antes de sair do meu escritório. Eu tenho coisas melhores para fazer esta noite do que gastá-lo em meu escritório. Eu tenho uma pasta meio cheia da minha Bella.


	3. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

 **BELLA**

—Amanhã? - Eu mal posso conter o choque da minha voz.

Eu estive nas montanhas com minha família em uma viagem de esqui nos últimos três dias, e eu estive fora de comunicação em geral. Nós estávamos em uma cabana nas montanhas, e ninguém tem linha de celular lá em cima.

Na verdade, foi realmente bom me desligar dele por alguns dias, enquanto nós esquiávamos na neve.

Mas quando chegamos a desci a montanha, o meu telefone voltou à vida, e eu tinha uma enorme quantidade de chamadas não atendidas e textos me dizendo para ligar imediatamente. Pensei que alguém tinha morrido, mas não. Era, na verdade, Rose, a garota que manda em mim, correndo como louca.

Normalmente eu não tenho problemas com uma reserva porque quando sou chamada para uma sessão, elas são agendadas com meses de antecedência. Agora a minha agente está me dizendo que eu tenho que colocar minha bunda em um certo avião agora, para que eu possa estar em Los Angeles amanhã.

—Sim. O diretor de marketing foi muito específico. - Eu ouço Rose soltar um suspiro. —Se eu pudesse ter falado com você quando eu descobri, isso não teria sido tudo no último minuto.

Eu posso ouvir o aborrecimento em sua voz, mas eu simplesmente deixei isso de lado. Nós duas queremos que eu trabalhe. Eu quero fazer a minha coisa e fazer algum dinheiro, e assim ela também. Este é um negócio, então eu retiro minha atitude positiva e faço as coisas se movimentarem.

—Eu posso estar pronta em quinze minutos. Apenas me diga que horas meu avião está saindo.

Enquanto Rose me dá os detalhes, eu corro pelo meu apartamento, jogando merda em uma mochila. Eu sei que eles têm tudo que preciso para a sessão de fotos, então eu apenas levo o essencial. Eu tenho uma amiga que vive em LA, então eu atiro um par de roupas divertidas no caso de sentirmos vontade de sair, após eu terminar com a filmagem.

Depois de um pegar a mochila e chegar ao aeroporto, eu mando uma mensagem a minha amiga Angela para lhe dizer eu estou indo para a cidade por alguns dias. A minha agência me reservou um hotel perto do aeroporto e, em seguida, me enviou as informações sobre a sessão de fotos.

Uma vez que chego ao meu portão de embarque, eu sento e olho sobre os detalhes do contrato, enquanto espero o meu voo ser chamado. É uma campanha de lingerie para uma empresa chamada Curved Intimates. Eu ouvi um pouco sobre eles, mas eu não estou muito familiarizada com a sua empresa. Eles são de propriedade de uma empresa-mãe chamada Breakstone Corporation, mas eu nunca ouvi falar deles. Eu pesquiso Curved Intimates e folheio seu site. Tudo é muito básico, algumas lojas de departamentos aparecem, genéricos. Nada realmente para mim, e eu sou um pouco decepcionada. Talvez esta filmagem será diferente. Eu tento me convencer sobre isso, porque se eu tiver que fazer mais uma propaganda para jeans para mães eu vou morrer.

Meu lookbook é pequeno, porque a maioria das fotos que eu fiz profissionalmente para campanhas não eram aquelas que eu amava. Felizmente, eu tenho um amiga que mora perto de mim que faz fotografia, e eu tive sorte, de ter algumas sessões com ela. Ela faz um monte de trabalho com roupas para casais, e aquelas que ela tirou de

mim são as minhas favoritas até agora.

É duro ser um modelo plus size. Eu amo imagens sexy e modelagem é divertido para mim. Mas as meninas mais magras tendem a ter as melhores roupas. Tudo é sempre feito para tamanhos menores, o que é bom, mas grandes meninas querem ser elegantes também. Vejo comentários, por vezes, onde as pessoas dizem que eu tenho o corpo de uma ~mulher real~. Eu acho que cada tamanho é bonito. Toda mulher é uma mulher real: alta, baixa, magra e grande.

A beleza vem em diferentes formas. Eu preferiria se as coisas sexys viessem em meu tamanho mais frequentemente.

Me conectando aos meus meios de comunicação social, eu faço login e digo olá a todos. Enquanto estou digitando, o meu nome é chamado pelo interfone, e eu fico nervosa. Quando alguém chama meu nome assim, eu me sinto como se eu estivesse sendo chamada para o escritório do diretor.

Pego minha bolsa e ando até a verificação do portão para falar com o homem atrás do balcão.

—Senhora Swan, só queria informar que você recebeu um upgrade para a primeira classe. Se eu puder ver seu cartão de embarque, vou trocá-lo para você.

Eu devo ter um olhar de choque em meu rosto. Depois de uma pausa, eu retiro o papel e entrego a ele, recebendo em troca um novo de primeira classe.

Indo de volta para o banco que eu estava em momentos atrás, eu tento pensar por que eu recebi um upgrade.

Talvez a cabine está cheia ou algo assim. Inferno, talvez eles viram que eu era uma menina grande e pensaram que precisava de algo maior. Encolhendo os ombros, eu deixo ir e volto a jogar no meu telefone até que eles me chamam.

O voo de Atlanta a LA é longo, mas estar na primeira classe é bom. O espaço para as pernas são grandes e lanches são oferecidos. Eu só tenho uma pequena mala, então quando saio do avião, eu faço o meu caminho através do aeroporto para a saída. Eu tenho minha reserva de hotel salvo no meu telefone, então eu só vou pegar um táxi ate lá.

Mas antes que eu possa sair, vejo um homem em um terno que sustenta uma placa com BELLA SWAN impresso nela. Eu paro, pensando que deve haver alguém com esse nome, mas ele olha diretamente para mim e sorri. Ele caminha para mim e eu fico parada, esperando na linha de soco.

—Srta. Swan, eu sou Sam, o seu motorista. Eu estarei levando-a para o seu hotel.

Eu tento ficar calma enquanto ele leva a minha mala. Você sabe, agindo como se isso acontecesse comigo o tempo todo, quando por dentro eu realmente estou surtando, em quão excitante é isso. Esta empresa deve estar estendendo o tapete vermelho para este ensaio. Até agora, estou para Curved Intimates.

Sam me leva para um Mercedes SUV e abre a porta de trás para mim. Eu entro e ele coloca a minha mala no meu lado. Ele fecha a porta rapidamente e vai para a frente. Uma vez que ele fica atrás do volante, digo a ele em que hotel eu irei ficar.

—Oh. Você deve ter obtido um itinerário diferente. Tenho instruções para levá-lo para o Waldorf Astoria em Beverly Hills.

Eu me inclino para trás na cadeira, sentindo-me realmente confusa.

—Tem certeza? - Eu verifico meu telefone, mas não vejo um e-mail atualizado, então eu mando um texto rápido para Rose perguntando a ela sobre a mudança.

—Sim, Srta. Swan. Minhas instruções foram claras. - Ele diz como se ele levasse as pessoas lá todos os dias.

Bem, ele é um motorista, talvez por isso ele faça.

—E você tem certeza que você deveria pegar Bella Swan? De Atlanta? Eu só quero ter certeza de eu não estou no veículo errado. Sam ri e balança a cabeça.

—Eu fui chamado pela Breakstone Corp, especificamente pelo Sr. Edward Cullen para levá-la ao Waldorf.

—Ok, - eu digo, hesitante, olhando meu telefone por notícias de Rose.

Eu acho que o seu diretor de marketing é o tal de Edward Cullen. Talvez não seja um erro. Depois de alguns momentos, meu telefone vibra em minhas mãos, e eu vejo uma mensagem dela.

 **Rose: Parece que você tem um upgrade. Aprecie!**

Eu sorrio enquanto eu coloco meu telefone na minha bolsa e deslizo os meus óculos de sol. Eu acho que eu vou sentar e apreciar o passeio.


	4. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

 **EDWARD**

Dirigindo no carro, eu aperto e abro minhas mãos enquanto eu tento liberar um pouco da expectativa que tenho construído há dias. Eu sei que tem sido apenas quatro dias desde a primeira vez que vi a foto dela, mas meu pensamento, parece ser consumido por ela. Você pode ser obcecado com alguém apenas por uma imagem? Se você tivesse me perguntado isso há uma semana, eu teria rido.

As mulheres não têm estado na vanguarda da minha mente nos últimos anos. Desde que eu perdi meu pai há cinco anos, o meu único pensamento era manter o negócio que tinha construído prosperando. Eu queria torná-lo maior e melhor, fazer ele orgulhoso. Ele amava Breakstone Corp e a tinha construído a partir do zero. Às vezes eu mesmo pensava que ele amava o lugar mais do que sua própria família.

Agora, algo além do trabalho mudou em minha mente. Eu já não passo horas passando por cima de coisas sobre o escritório. Não, eu tenho obsessivamente pesquisado na internet, procurando e re-olhando imagens de Bella Swan. Eu flexiono minha mão direita novamente, pensando na dor lá. Eu vim em minha mão tantas vezes para tentar aliviar um pouco o desejo que eu tenho sentido. Mas não funcionou.

Pensamentos dela se espalhando na minha cama enquanto eu rasgo suas roupas do corpo, infestam minha mente. Como festejo em cada polegada de suas curvas exuberantes, ela me implorando para levá-la, mas eu tomo o meu tempo, querendo provar ela toda. Tocando em todo o seu corpo suave. Cavando meus dedos em seu cabelo vermelho selvagem, enquanto eu empurro dentro e fora dela com nada entre nós. Meu pau tendo o seu gosto também.

Fantasias e mais fantasias passavam pela minha mente, enquanto eu me acariciava uma e outra vez. Tudo o que fiz foi me dar um pulso dolorido e um pau muito duro que se recusou a ir para baixo.

Porra.

Talvez uma vez que eu vê-la em pessoa, a dor vai começar a passar. Talvez eu a construí para ser maior do que realmente será.

—Senhor, chegamos. - Meu motorista diz, puxando meus pensamentos longe de Bella.

Eu não espero ele para abrir a porta para mim. Eu saio, ansioso para entrar e vê-la. Eu nunca fui a uma sessão de fotos para uma campanha publicitária. Eu dou minhas ideias e espero para ver o projeto concluído.

Às vezes eu recebo atualizações sobre o que está acontecendo, enquanto eles estão filmando e eu adiciono minhas ideias a partir do escritório. Mas isso é muito diferente.

Quando eu entro no estúdio, eu vejo que o rosto de Jessica se enche de surpresa. Ela pula para fora de sua cadeira e vem em minha direção. Seu cabelo loiro curto salta a cada passo, enquanto ela cambaleia em seus saltos ridiculamente altos.

Ela é extremamente baixa, mesmo naqueles sapatos.

—Senhor, eu não sabia que você viria. Eu perdi alguma coisa? - Ela pega seu telefone, provavelmente, olhando para ver se eu tinha chamado ou enviado um e-mail que ela tinha perdido.

—Não, Jessica. Estou aqui apenas para assistir.

Ela olha para mim, ainda parecendo um pouco nervosa que o chefe vai estar assistindo tudo hoje.

—Ok. Vou buscar uma cadeira, ou você pode ficar com a minha. - Ela aponta para a cadeira que ela apenas desocupou.

—Estou bem. Eu acho que vou ficar na parte de trás, - eu digo a ela. Eu quero ficar fora da vista e vê-la primeiro. Obter uma sensação por ela e ver se eu posso aprender algo mais sobre ela. Abstive-me de ir para ela no Hotel na última noite e quase me matou. Eu dirigi por duas vezes e me debati, indo para o bar só para ver se ela estava lá.

Eu finalmente rompi e pedi ao meu chefe de segurança para entrar e checar. Se ela estivesse no bar, eu iria. Eu sabia que alguém faria um movimento nela se ela estivesse lá. Ela é perfeita e eu não poderia culpá-los, mas essa merda não estava acontecendo. De onde eu poderia descobrir isso, eu acredito que ela é solteira, mas eu não dou a mínima se ela não for. Tudo o que ela tinha em curso antes de hoje, acabou. Ela está aqui em Los Angeles, e eu não serei capaz de deixá-la ir.

Eu soltei um suspiro de alívio quando o meu cara me informou que ela estava em seu quarto e tinha acabado de pedir serviço de quarto e alugado um filme. Eu ainda o fiz manter um olho sobre ela. Se ela saísse de seu quarto, eu queria ser avisado. Foi então que, finalmente, eu fui para casa. Ela estava aqui e ao meu alcance. Isto tinha ajudado a acalmar minha batalha interna um pouco.

—Oh bem, o fotógrafo está aqui. - Eu olho por cima do ombro para onde Jessica está olhando, e minha mandíbula aperta tão forte que eu estou chocado por não ter quebrado os meus dentes.

O fotógrafo aparece do outro lado da câmera. Ele é jovem, talvez em idade universitária.

—Isso não vai acontecer, - digo a Jessica, olhando para ela.

—O quê? - Ela parece confusa e o pânico começa a definir em seu rosto.

—Ele não vai estar vendo minha Bella em sua roupa de baixo. - Eu mordo, tentando manter a calma, mas não me importando que eu fui para cima sobre o desejo em Bella. Eu não me importo se todos sabem. Todos eles saberão em breve o suficiente.

Realização bate junto, e um sorriso puxa seus lábios, mas meu olhar duro torna a cair rapidamente.

—Ele é gay, senhor.

—Ele não vai ser mais, quando ele vê-la.

Acho que é completamente inacreditável que haveria um homem na terra que não gostaria dela. Eu só vi uma foto dela e eu estava obcecado.

Consumido.

Talvez eu deva tirar as fotos eu mesmo. Eu debato a ideia na minha cabeça.

—Posso mandar todo mundo para casa e obter outra coisa criada.

Porra.

—Basta começar com as outras meninas. Há outras meninas para fazer o ensaio, certo? - pergunto. Na verdade, eu não sei nada sobre a filmagem, agora que penso nisso. Minha mente tem estado apenas no fato de que Bella estaria aqui.

—Sim, há algumas bem ali. - Ela se vira, apontando para o canto da sala. Com certeza, há.

São oito mulheres que estão lá, todas feitas para cima e vestindo quase nada. Eu nem tinha notado, mas elas estão todas olhando para mim e sussurrando. Tenho certeza que elas estão querendo saber quem eu sou, ou então elas sabem quem eu sou e estão se perguntando o que estou fazendo aqui.

Ótimo. Essa é a última coisa que eu preciso agora. Eu não queria chamar a atenção. Bem, eu só queria captar a atenção de uma pessoa.

—Onde ela está? - eu pergunto, puxando meus olhos de volta para Jessica. Eu sei que ela já está aqui. O segurança me disse quando ela deixou o hotel esta manhã, e eu tive um carro trazê-la para cá.

—Houve um problema com a lingerie. - Jessica olha em volta como se não soubesse qual palavra que ela queria dizer. —O sutiã. Ela estava derramando por cima. Eles estão tentando corrigi-lo enquanto falamos.

Eu esmago a imagem de alguém ajudando-a em um sutiã. Eu tomo uma respiração profunda.

Alguém chama o nome de Jessica, e ela corre de volta para a área de filmagem para quebrar alguma coisa entre dois das modelos.

Tomando mais algumas respirações, eu tento me controlar. Ela ainda não sabe quem eu sou. Eu me acalmo para tentar ser legal e descontraído. Eu posso fazer isso. Eu posso me comportar como uma pessoa normal em vez de um homem das cavernas. Não posso deixar que esta seja a primeira vez que ela me vê, num caso de ciúmes porra. Então eu a vejo saindo dos bastidores. Parece que eu não posso ter uma escolha.


	5. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

 **BELLA**

Eu sou uma garota peituda, sempre fui. Então, quando eles me colocaram no reduzido sutiã de renda, eu sabia que não estava indo para o trabalho. Eu o coloquei, e não trinta segundos depois, uma das costuras começou a rasgar.

Em minha defesa, o produto deveria ter sido feito um pouco mais forte, mas o projeto é bom. Uma mulher que cuida do guarda-roupa nos bastidores, literalmente, ajudou a costurá-lo em mim neste momento. Eu fiquei no meio do quarto em calcinhas pretas enquanto o sutiã de renda está sendo corrigido.

Olhando para cima, eu vejo um grupo de modelos entrar na sala, todas vestidas em lingerie também. Tenho certeza que algumas mulheres ficariam constrangidas por serem muito maior do que as outras meninas, mas eu passei por cima disso há um longo tempo atrás. Eu amo meu corpo e todas as minhas curvas. Elas podem não parecer atraente para algumas pessoas, mas eu me acho bonita. Eu só desejaria que eu pudesse encontrar roupas íntimas e vestimentas que refletissem isso sem ter de alterá-las.

—Deus, você viu como ele flexionou seus punhos? Aposto que ele é tão agressivo na cama.

—Eu acho que provavelmente ele está jogando para o outro time. Ele nem sequer me notou.

Eu olho para o lugar onde duas modelos se sentaram na minha frente para retocar os cabelos e a maquiagem.

—Quem? - Eu pergunto, não me importando se elas sabiam que eu estava ouvindo. Eu sou uma pessoa amigável, em geral, e se eu estou em um ensaio com outras meninas, eu tento puxar conversa.

Uma das meninas me olha pelo espelho em frente a ela, e fala enquanto ela enrola seu cabelo.

—Edward Cullen.

—Oh, o cara de marketing?

Ela levanta uma sobrancelha para mim e se vira na cadeira.

—Não, ele é dono da empresa. Ele possui metade das empresas em LA, mas eu acho que ele está investindo em lingerie agora, também.

A outra garota se vira para olhar para mim e se inclina para trás em sua cadeira.

—Ele tem um pau no cú sobre alguma coisa. Ele não parece feliz de estar aqui.

—Parece que eu vou ter que agitar ele para fora de seu mau humor com tudo isso, - eu brinco, balançando meu bumbum um pouco. As meninas riem, mas a mulher costurando meu sutiã faz um som de grunhidos. —Desculpe, - eu peço desculpas e tento ficar parada.

Eu fico de conversa fiada com as meninas. Esta é a parte de modelagem que eu mais gosto. Eu gosto de usar roupas e tirar fotos, mas sendo honesta, metade das roupas que eu uso nunca caem bem, e é sempre um monte de trabalho para fazer elas ficarem bem. Eu nunca posso deslizar em algo e apenas posar como as meninas mais magras. E eu estou realmente tentando aproveitar a modelagem enquanto eu posso, porque eu não tenho muito tempo nela. Esta indústria está em constante mudança, e quanto mais perto eu chegar a vinte e cinco anos, menos chamadas para trabalhos receberei. Eu tenho um pouco de dinheiro guardado, mas não é o suficiente para fazer o que eu realmente quero. Iniciar a minha própria linha de roupas, tem sido o meu sonho, desde que eu era uma menina, porque não conseguia encontrar as roupas que eu queria no meu tamanho. Mas é um sonho caro, e infelizmente, o mundo de modelagem do plus-size não está crescendo como eu esperava.

Talvez quando eu voltar para Atlanta posso procurar um emprego. Eu tenho uma licenciatura em design de moda. Talvez eu possa encontrar alguém para me contratar.

—Ok, Bella. Estamos prontos para você.

Jessica, a pessoa que me contratou para Curved Intimates, volta e me informa. Eu verifico o meu cabelo e maquiagem uma última vez, em seguida, saio para o estúdio, pronta para trabalhar.

O espaço é grande, e a aparelhagem de fotos está configurada no final da sala. Uma cama enorme, de ferro forjado, está no meio do ambiente. A cama de grandes dimensões está empilhada de almofadas brancas e um macio edredom de plumas branco. Parece aconchegante, e tenho certeza que a lingerie preta vai parecer sexy contra o branco pano de fundo.

—Oi, Bella. Sou Riley, seu fotógrafo hoje.

Riley é um rapaz com cabelo escuro preso atrás das orelhas e os olhos azuis bonitos. Eu aperto sua mão, e eu gosto dele imediatamente. Seu sorriso é gentil, e ele me faz sentir à vontade enquanto ele me explica o que ele vislumbra para filmagem de hoje. Também ajuda que os seus olhos não estão virando. Alguns fotógrafos masculinos podem fazer você se sentir desconfortável, mas acho que este joga no mesmo time que eu.

—Então, eu gostaria de vê-la na cama, cercada pelos travesseiros e cobertores. Talvez você ficar na borda para ter todos os ângulos da lingerie. Eu estive pensando que ainda poderia amarrar você na cama, por uma parte da sessão, só para apimentar as coisas um pouco.

Eu ouço um grunhido audível do outro lado, mas as luzes são tão brilhantes que eu não posso ver além delas. Vejo nada além de sombras negras por trás das luzes, então eu a ignoro e volto a ouvir Riley.

—A sensação de hoje é pin-up clássico, então as imagens serão suavizadas um pouco depois de serem tiradas. Eu só quero adicionar um pouco de sensualidade para as poses inocentes jogando em algum BDSM. Você acha que ficaria bem com isso?

O som de algo batendo contra uma parede nos faz virar a cabeça. Mas quando é seguido de silêncio, eu volto para Riley para ver o que ele faz.

Ele só toma uma respiração profunda mostrando que ele está irritado, mas apenas balança a cabeça, virando-se para mim.

—Ok. Então, vamos levá-la na cama.

Eu passo por cima e subo, ficando no centro. A cama é macia e os travesseiros são empilhados em torno de mim, e isso me faz sorrir.

—Perfeito. Eu amei o seu sorriso. Deixe-me tê-la de joelhos no meio. Pernas abertas e os braços acima de sua cabeça.

Eu ouço outro estrondo quando eu entro na posição, e eu olho para Riley, perguntando o que diabos é isso. Talvez haja uma sessão de tiro ao alvo ao lado, ou algo assim, e eles estão sendo muito barulhentos. Após um segundo, Jessica se aproxima e sussurra algo no ouvido de Riley. Ele diz algo de volta para ela, e eles trocam palavras por alguns momentos. Finalmente, após o que parece ser uma discussão acalorada, ele concorda.

Ele caminha até o lado da cama enquanto Jessica sai a distância.

—Parece que nós vamos ter uma sessão de fotos fechada, e nós vamos ter que ajustar algumas de suas poses. Se você não se importa, um dos proprietários decidiu conduzir os ensaios, mas eu quero ter certeza que você ficará confortável com isso em primeiro lugar. Sei que isto é um pouco incomum.

O fato de que ele está verificando comigo, se certificando de que ficará tudo bem, me faz gostar de Riley ainda mais.

Normalmente, a relação entre a modelo e o fotógrafo é o que faz as fotos saírem ótimas. Alguém que vem entre nós e dita como tudo vai acontecer pode não ser algo que algum de nós queira. Mas Curved Intimates está me pagando para estar aqui, não me cabe realmente quem vai conduzir. Se em algum momento eu me sentir desconfortável, eu fico de pé, e deixo com alguém que sabe bem como lidar com as coisas.

—Eu estou disposta a experimentá-lo se você estiver, - eu digo, dando as rédeas para ele.

Ele pisca para mim e me dá um sorriso.

—Vamos nessa.

Riley caminha para o lado quando um homem se aproxima, e eu me sinto um pouco fraca nos joelhos. Coisa boa que eu estou sentada. Um homem gigante de cabelos escuros vem para a frente, com os olhos presos nos meus. As mãos dele estão crispadas ao seu lado, mas ele não se parece com raiva. Não, este homem olha com fome.

De repente, eu estou ciente que eu estou semi-nua em uma cama.


	6. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

 **EDWARD**

Levou tudo em mim para não invadir o set e a enrolar uma porra de um cobertor em volta dela. Ela provavelmente só pensaria que eu estivesse louco, o que não está muito longe da verdade no momento. Ela é ainda mais bonita do que suas fotos mostraram. Eu não sabia que perfeição como ela pudesse ser real. Eu disse a mim mesmo que talvez as imagens tivessem sido alteradas, ou algo assim. Que, se eu a visse, algumas destas necessidades de devorá-la iriam diminuir. Que eu veria que era tudo uma ilusão. Eu pensei que talvez eu a tinha construído para ser mais do que realmente era.

Eu estava errado. Ela é ainda mais bonita. Ela é perfeita. Eu odeio que tantas pessoas circulavam o grupo apenas olhando para ela. Foi comendo em mim de dentro para fora, e cada vez que a porra do fotógrafo abria a boca, as coisas só pioraram. A única razão pela qual eu não tinha arrancado sua cabeça, era, porque depois que eu finalmente tirei os olhos dela, eu olhei para ele, esperando ver o mesmo olhar que eu estava tendo para Bella, mas não havia cobiça lá.

Ele era profissional, e isso esfriou um pouco da raiva que senti por outro homem vê-la assim.

É foda louco, porque você só tinha que digitar o seu nome em qualquer motor de busca e qualquer um podia ver fotos dela.

Mas isso foi antes dela ser minha.

Agora, sabendo que ela está em toda a Internet, ela não faz a ideia do que novas imagens fazem tão bem em mim. Então, novamente, eu não tenho que usar essas fotos. Estas poderiam ser só para mim. Eu possuo os direitos da marca e eu poderia fazer com elas o que eu quisesse. A ideia de cobrir as paredes do meu quarto com elas dança em minha mente, e é tão porra louco como todo o resto que eu estou pensando. Não consigo me desligar da ideia. Eu tenho que conter ou ela vai correr de mim.

Respirando fundo, eu começo a ficar sob o meu domínio sobre a realidade e tento puxar-me de volta. Eu já soquei uma parede e derrubei uma mesa que tinha comida sobre ela para que todos pudessem comer. Os doces estavam espalhados por todo o chão, e Jessica ficou todo o caminho através da sala e eu. Ela provavelmente está se perguntando o que diabos está errado comigo.

Tenho a sensação de que ela vai fofocar sobre mim para Shelly e eu vou estar recebendo uma bronca sobre isso mais tarde. Vale a pena...

Eu sinalizo para Jessica se aproximar, e ela corre para mim, apesar de seus momentos de hesitação. Eu posso ver a preocupação em seu olhar.

—Eu não vou demiti-la, - eu digo a ela, e ela visivelmente relaxa. Merda, eu sou um imbecil. Eu vou ter que dar-lhe um aumento amanhã por lidar com esta sessão de fotos, porque isso não vai funcionar, a menos que nós usarmos apenas um pic recortado do rosto de Bella.

—Feche o set. Há muitas pessoas aqui. - Eu olho em volta. Estão, principalmente, apenas algumas das outras modelos, mas um casal estavam me olhando, e eu não quero que eles tentem até mesmo falar comigo. Eu apenas quero a atenção de uma mulher, e eu não quero alguém para foder isso. Eu também não quero arriscar de algum guardada segurança ou homem da manutenção caminhar por aqui. Isso iria estragar qualquer chance de eu obter Bella.

Eu não posso ver uma mulher concordando em ir a um encontro com um homem após ela vê-lo enfiando um punho na cara de outro homem por olhar para ela. Quero jogar seguro. Talvez se ela concordar em ser minha, um pouco desse ciúmes vá embora. Se ela souber que eu sou para ela como se ela será tudo para mim, talvez eu vá me sentir menos tenso.

—Claro. - Ela vai falar com o fotógrafo, mas eu a impeço.

—E eu vou estar escolhendo as poses e ajudá-la a entrar nelas se ela precisar da ajuda, - acrescento.

A ideia de uma pinup inocente com um toque de BDSM realmente soa bem, mas o que não soa tão bem é a sua divulgação. Essa merda não vai estar voando.

Eu não tenho mesmo certeza se eu poderia amarrá-la agora. Se eu me arrastar para a cama com ela, isso pode acabar antes mesmo que comece. Eu ficaria muito perto. Eu seria capaz de sentir o cheiro dela, tocar sua pele. Parece que ela é macia como pétalas de rosa.

Eu tomo outro fôlego quando Jessica se dirige para o fotógrafo. Eu tento afastar os pensamentos de sua pele de pétala da minha cabeça. Eu não acho que eu já pensei sobre como a pele de uma mulher seria, e pior, a comparar com flores. Porra.

Eu vejo como eles discutem por um minuto, em seguida, ele pisa mais perto da cama para falar com Bella. Eu não posso ouvir o que eles estão dizendo, e eu dou alguns passos mais perto, querendo ouvir sua voz pela primeira vez. Eu a vejo acenando, enquanto sorri para ele.

O sorriso assume todo o seu rosto, e parece que alguém apenas enfiou a mão no meu peito e apertou meu coração. Quero que seja eu quem coloque esse sorriso no seu rosto. Eu quero vê-la fazer tantas coisas por minha causa. Eu nunca quis tanto algo como eu quero isso.

Tomo mais alguns passos em direção a eles, além das luzes brilhando sobre a cama. O olho dela vem ao meu, ampliando um pouco. Eu não sou um cara pequeno, então não estranho à sua reação. Todos os meus ternos são sob medida. Eu nunca poderia simplesmente entrar em uma loja e comprar alguma coisa. Muitas vezes eu sinto que me destaco, especialmente na sala de reuniões.

Eu tenho quase 2 metros, e aparento como um jogador de rugby. Antes que eu realmente fizesse um nome para mim e as pessoas não reconhecessem minha cara, eu fui muitas vezes confundido como um segurança.

—Bella, eu gostaria que você conhecesse Edward Cullen. Ele vai lhe dizer como posar.

A boca constitui uma forma perfeita de um O pequeno, e o punho em torno de meu coração aperta mais apertado. Eu quero que ela goste do que vê, mas eu não posso dizer o que ela está pensando. Eu só rezo que ela fique bem com um homem agressivo porque não tenho certeza que posso dar-lhe qualquer outra coisa. Não com a forma como estou me sentindo sobre ela.

Eu alcanço minha mão para me apresentar, dando um passo ainda mais perto da cama. Eu me certifico de manter meus olhos focados em seu rosto. Quando a luz se irradia para baixo em seu conjunto, ela se parece com um anjo.

A mão dela agarra a minha, e um parafuso de algo dispara através do meu corpo. Ouço seu suspiro, e me pergunto se ela sentiu isso também. Eu escovo o meu dedo no pulso dela e sinto o seu batimento cardíaco. Ela se mantém olhando para mim, os olhos ainda grandes e a forma perfeita do O ainda nos lábios.

Ela é definitivamente minha, e e nunca vou deixar este anjo ir.


	7. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

 **BELLA**

Riley limpa a garganta, e eu saio fora do meu transe. Jesus Cristo, a atração por ele é diferente de tudo que eu já senti na minha vida.

Seu aperto de mão na minha foi um pouco mais apertado, antes de deixar ir. Uma vez que o cumprimento se foi, eu trouxe meus dedos para meus lábios, subconscientemente querendo senti-lo. Eu olho para cima para ver Edward me observando, e é como se eu estivesse bêbada. Eu estou um pouco tonta, sentindo-me muito quente, e de repente tendo o desejo de dançar. Quero ir até Edward e esfregar meu corpo contra ele feito uma gata no cio. Eu nunca usei drogas, mas isso deve ser o que Ecstasy faz.

—Vamos começar? - Riley pergunta, puxando tanto a minha atenção para ele, quanto a dele para mim.

—Sim, - Edward responde, e sua voz profunda parece vibrar através de mim.

Eu sinto que estou suando, de repente fico preocupada que eu esteja tendo um ataque cardíaco. Isto não pode ser normal. Eu nunca tive esta atração instantânea por alguém antes, e meu corpo não sabe o que fazer sobre isso.

Edward se vira para mim e me olha de cima a baixo, e eu sinto que eu poderia muito bem-estar nua para a maneira como seus olhos digitalizam em mim.

—Nas suas costas. Braços acima da cabeça. Quadril virado para o lado.

Um arrepio percorre meu corpo, e eu juro por Deus, eu acho que só molhei minha calcinha. Eu terei que mantê-la depois desta filmagem de hoje. Não há dúvida acerca disso.

Eu olho em seus olhos escuros ─ eles parecem quase preto ─ e faço o que ele pede. Embora seus olhos estejam intensos, eles são quentes e, estranhamente, eu quero agradá-lo. Eu quero fazer o que ele me diz para fazê-lo feliz. Algo dentro de mim precisa seguir suas instruções.

Enquanto eu estou deitada de costas contra o edredom e travesseiros macios, eu estico meus braços por cima da minha cabeça, agarrando as barras da cabeceira de ferro forjado. Eu mantenho meus joelhos juntos e coloco meus quadris para o lado, que acentua a curva da minha bunda.

Se Edward me fodesse nesta posição, ele iria começar a agarrar minha bunda, bem como meus seios.

Fechando os olhos, tento afastar o pensamento. Eu não sei de onde isto veio. Nunca tive relações sexuais antes. Como eu poderia saber o que ele faria? Agora estou deitada aqui, pensando nele fazendo apenas o que eu imaginava.

—Perfeito, - ouço Edward sussurrar perto de mim.

Abro os olhos para ver ele inclinado sobre mim, uma fita vermelha em suas mãos. Ele coloca um joelho na cama e olha para mim com tal intensidade, que eu não ficaria surpresa se ele se arrastasse em cima de mim e começo a entrar no cio.

O pensamento me faz me morder o lábio para não gemer. Eu vou me masturbar tão intensamente quando eu chegar em casa.

Seu corpo gigante sobre o meu, e me sinto pequena embaixo dele. Eu nunca me senti tão pequena e frágil antes. Suas mãos grandes correm até meus braços, e eu sinto o fluxo de eletricidade através de mim ao seu toque. É como se meu corpo estivesse vivo, pela primeira vez, e agora eu não sei se eu posso controlá-lo.

Um gemido suave deixa os meus lábios, e eu não sei o que fazer para parar.

Inclinando-se um pouco mais, Edward passa as mãos pelos meus braços. —Shhh. Calma, Bella. Eu tenho você.

Eu sinto uma dor entre as minhas pernas como se eu fosse entrar em combustão se eu não tiver algum atrito lá em breve.

Mas ter suas mãos sobre mim é a coisa mais erótica que eu já senti, e eu não quero que ele as leve para longe.

As palmas das mãos deslizam para cima em meus braços novamente, e eu sinto o movimento da fita em torno de meus pulsos. Ele amarra-os com firmeza, mas eu olho para cima e vejo que o laço que ele fez seria facilmente desfeito se eu puxasse.

Uma vez que ele tem a fita no lugar, ele passa as mãos sobre meus braços, uma última vez, antes de se afastar. Eu mordo meu lábio para evitar que eu deixe escapar outro som suplicante. Fecho os olhos e tomo uma respiração profunda, tentando me lembrar que não estamos sozinhos.

—Perfeito. Vou levar alguns desse ângulo e, em seguida, vamos tentar um pouco mais, - Riley diz, e eu ouço a câmera começar a estalar.

Ele leva algumas fotografias de teste e depois me guia através de vários quadros, me ajustando ligeiramente. Quando eu olho para o lado e vejo Edward ali de pé, eu ouço a câmera clicar como um louco. Riley deve gostar da foto que ele fez, mas estou tão perdida nos olhos de Edward, que eu não tenho ideia do que ele está capturando...

Edward dá passos para a frente, e eu ouço a câmera parar. Nossos olhos permanecem bloqueados um no outro, enquanto ele me diz o que ele quer a seguir.

—Eu quero você de costas.

Eu posso sentir a forte tensão sexual rolando entre nós, e suas palavras fazem minha boceta apertar. Meus seios doem, e eu sinto meus mamilos duros esfregando contra o material de rendas finas. É tão simples, que ele pode ser capaz de vê-lo sob esta luz brilhante. O pensamento me faz ainda mais excitada. Sabendo que ele pode me ver assim, quando ele me coloca nas posições que ele quer, empurra meu corpo mais perto da borda. Eu posso apenas gozar se ele continuar a falar assim comigo.

Eu deveria estar chocada com o quão fácil eu respondo a ele. Eu não sei nada sobre esse estranho cara, mas meu Deus, eu nunca senti uma atração assim antes. O calor entre nós está me queimando viva, e isso nunca poderia ser somente a tortura mais doce.

Edward limpa a garganta e se aproxima da cama. —Você quer que desamarre você?

—Não. - eu rapidamente digo, mas a palavra sai como um gemido.

Eu me viro na cama e deito no meu estômago enquanto minhas mãos continuaram amarradas. Eu sinto seus olhos em minhas costas, e então eu ouço o joelho na cama novamente.

—Posso tocar em você? - Suas palavras soam com dor, como se elas estivessem sendo rasgadas dele. Enquanto isso, minhas calcinhas são arruinadas.

—Por favor... - eu digo sem fôlego. Eu estou ofegante como um animal no cio, e não tenho vergonha. É como se meu corpo o tomou e eu joguei minhas preocupações para o vento.

Eu sinto as mãos gigantes em meus quadris enquanto ele facilmente me levanta de joelhos. É como se eu não pesasse nada, e a sensação de ser levantada por ele me faz ter novas fantasias sujas. Os pulsos explodem através de meu corpo novamente, com sua pele na minha, e eu fecho os olhos e inclino-me para ele, tentando conseguir

mais.

Após Edward me colocar em posição, ele dá passos se distanciando, e eu sofro para ele voltar.

Ele me tem sentada em linha reta, com as mãos atadas agarrando a cabeceira da cama, olhando para trás sobre o meu ombro para a câmera. É uma pose muito sexy, então quando eu olho para trás e bloqueio os olhos com Edward, ele me olha como se ele estivesse fazendo amor comigo. O calor que passa entre nós é muito forte, e eu tenho que fechar meus olhos. Se eu continuar olhando para ele assim eu irei rasgar essa sucata de rendas embebida da minha virilha e indo transar com sua perna.

Ouvindo a câmera clicar, eu tento me concentrar no ensaio. Eu me movo ligeiramente quando Riley precisa de um certo clique, mas por outro lado eu me concentro no trabalho e não no pedaço de carne que eu quero devorar como uma faminta mulher.

Talvez depois disso acabar, eu possa encontrar uma maneira de falar com ele. Quero suas mãos em certas áreas do meu corpo por um longo período de tempo, e eu preciso encontrar uma maneira de fazer isso acontecer.


	8. Capítulo 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

 **BELLA**

—Esse é seu para manter, - diz a costureira, nem mesmo olhando para cima dos itens que ela está costurando. Eu estava tentando tirar o sutiã fora, mas minhas mãos ainda estão tremendo. Eu paro e tomo uma respiração profunda, tentando conseguir o controle de mim mesma. Não tenho a menor ideia do que diabos aconteceu lá fora.

Pior, eu tenho uma inveja amarga atirando através de mim agora. Depois que Riley me disse que acabamos, Edward me desamarrou da cama e me ajudou a levantar. Eu passei por ele, e eu pensei que ele ia me alcançar e agarrar-me, mas não o fez. Eu só deslizei por ele quando Riley chamou outra modelo. Agora tenho certeza que Edward está lá fora, guiando essa modelo também. Ele provavelmente está amarrando-a na cama, e eu não posso ajudar, mas me pergunto se ela sentirá as mesmas coisas que eu senti quando suas mãos deslizavam através de seu corpo.

—Merda! - Eu amaldiçoo a minha camisa enquanto eu tento abotoá-la. Eu preciso sair daqui, mas minhas mãos trêmulas não estão ajudando.

—Foda-se, ele é quente. Ele está ajudando todas posarem? - eu ouço uma das meninas dizer a outra. Olho pelo meu ombro para elas. Ambas loiras. Na verdade, sou a única não-loira aqui, a menos que mais modelos estão entrando e saindo, fazendo diferentes ensaios ao longo do dia.

—Ele ajudou você a posar, certo? - Uma das meninas pergunta, e eu apenas aceno.

—Eles não deixaram ninguém ir lá enquanto você estava modelando, mas parece que o set está aberto de volta.

—Eu não tenho ideia de porque eles fecharam. - Eu realmente nunca fui em um set fechado antes e estava apenas tão curiosa quanto as outras meninas, a respeito de porque ele foi fechado. Eu pensei que seria fechado para todos, mas acho que não.

—Bem, eu ouvi Riley perguntando se o Sr. Cullen estava indo para posar Cindy também, então eu assumi que ele posou você. Acho que eu estava certa. - Ela sorri como ela é animado. Eu não posso culpá-la, mesmo que eu a odeie neste momento. Eu gostaria de ter ele para mim.

—Você viu suas mãos? Se suas outras partes forem nem a metade do tamanho, eu seria uma mulher de sorte para levá-lo para a cama.

Eu tenho que sair daqui antes que eu me perca. Às vezes eu ainda fico em torno do set, após uma sessão, para ver algumas das fotos, mas não há nenhuma maneira que eu posso estar ao redor, enquanto as mulheres vão atrás Edward quando elas estão no cio.

Não com a maneira como ele me fez sentir, momentos atrás. Eu gostei. Não, gostar é uma palavra suave demais para o que eu estava sentindo por ele.

Era como se eu me vi viva no momento em que ele tocou o meu corpo. Havia apenas algo nele. Ele tinha essa fome primal, e eu senti como se estivesse me caçando. Isso não é normal para mim. Eu sou uma modelo a anos. Eu estive em torno de alguns dos mais chamados atraentes homens do mundo, mas eu nunca fui atraída para eles como eu estava por Edward.

Alguns tinham até me convidado para sair ao longo dos anos, mas sempre recusei. Eu não queria ter uma reputação de ser uma modelo que dormia por aí. Às vezes isso era misturado com os que iria dormir com você por um trabalho, e assim eu continuei com minhas pernas fechadas. Eu nunca sequer fui tentada antes, e eu acho que era algo que nunca iria acontecer. Eu sempre disse a mim mesma que eu teria relações românticas quando eu já estivesse modelando, mas Edward me fez querer jogar tudo isso para o alto.

—Nem sequer pense em ir lá. - A voz de Edward lava sobre a minha pele, e eu viro para ver as suas costas. Ele está de pé na porta para o vestiário, bloqueando alguém para entrar.

—Eu tenho uma entrega, homem. Mova para fora do caminho, - eu ouço o homem, que Edward está bloqueando, dizer.

Eu ouço alguém grunhindo, fazendo com que todos se voltem para olhar para o que está acontecendo agora. A costureira finalmente puxa seus olhos para longe do que ela está fazendo.

—Tudo bem, homem, então você acabou de tomar a caixa, - o cara diz, e eu ouço ele apressar-se para corredor.

—Será que ele rosna? Eu totalmente acho que ouvi ele grunhindo, - uma das loiras diz.

—Isso foi quente, - diz outra. Edward, finalmente, começa a virar-se, e agora eu meio que sinto que é minha vez de começar a rosnar para as mulheres que o observam. Eu me viro, dando a ele minhas costas, não querendo olhar para ele ou qualquer outra pessoa enquanto eu tento abotoar da minha blusa estupida.

—Vocês podem nos dar o licença?- Eu olho para trás por cima do ombro para ver com quem ele está falando, e é claro que ele quer ficar sozinho comigo.

A costureira larga o sutiã que ela está trabalhando e sai da sala. As duas loiras a seguem, mas não antes de deixar um cartão nas mãos dele. Isto leva tudo em mim para manter meu rosto em linha reta, para fingir que eu não quero roubar o cartão estúpido da sua mão, mas quando ambas as meninas finalmente saem da sala, ele joga o cartão na pequena lata de lixo perto da porta.

—Bem, isso foi rude. - Eu aceno em direção à lata de lixo.

—Eu não estou interessado e eu já fui tomado, - diz ele, dando alguns passos em minha direção. Dou a ele minhas costas novamente, não querendo olhar para ele. Fiquei feliz que ele jogou o cartão fora, mas agora sei que ele está tomado e estou chateada.

Eu não ficaria bem com o meu homem, se eu tivesse um, tocando alguém como quando estávamos naquela cama. E eu realmente não quero que ele veja o olhar no meu rosto agora, por isso é apenas melhor para escondê-lo.

—Como posso ajudá-lo, Sr. Cullen? - Eu pergunto, querendo acabar logo com isso para que ele possa ir embora. Eu nem sequer tenho minhas calças ainda, e essa blusa não está cobrindo minha bunda muito bem.

—Eu queria pedir-lhe para sair comigo. - Eu sinto sua respiração no meu pescoço.

Eu me viro rapidamente, esperando ele dar um passo atrás, mas ele não faz, e eu me recuso a tomar um. Ele que está no meu espaço.

—Você acabou de dizer que já é comprometido, - eu agarro, procurando todo o caminho para ele. Jesus, ele é enorme.

—Estou tomado se você me tiver. Jantar? - ele empurra, e eu sinto um pouco da tensão do meu peito saindo com suas palavras.

—Você é solteiro? - Eu quero uma confirmação clara.

—Por agora, eu acho que eu sou. - Ele corre um dedo pelo meu peito. Na verdade, eu acho que ele pode ser capaz de ter um bom punhado de mim com o quão grande suas mãos são, e eu sinto meus mamilos apertarem com o pensamento. Seu dedo viaja para baixo até encontrar a blusa de seda. Ele a puxa fechada e começa abotoá-la.

—O que é que vai ser, senhorita Swan?


	9. Capítulo 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

 **EDWARD**

Estou irritado que eu tenho que chamá-la pelo sobrenome. Por alguma razão isto irrita meus nervos. Talvez porque eu achasse o som —"Sra. Cullen" melhor. Pensando sobre isso, meu pau fica duro batendo para a liberação. Eu preciso que ela seja minha, em todos os sentidos.

Vejo a ingestão de ar com o meu toque ousado, mas ela não se afastou. Em vez disso, ela se inclina para mim, desejando mais. Eu sabia que ela também sentiu durante as filmagens. Eu sabia que não era o único que percebi a atração entre nós.

Ela desvia o olhar por um segundo, em seguida, olha para trás. — Sim. - A palavra é apenas um sussurro, mas é o que eu quero ouvir.

Tomando-a pelo pulso, eu sinto a explosão de novo, e eu me sinto poderoso, uma vez que pulsa entre nós. Eu vou para levá-la para fora da sala e sentir sua força contra mim.

—Agora? - Ela olha em volta, como se ela tivesse que pedir permissão.

—Sim. Você é a única razão pela qual eu estava aqui para a sessão de hoje. Eu não preciso estar aqui mais para mais nada.

Ela me dá um sorriso tímido e olha para mim através de seus cílios. —Deixe-me pegar minhas coisas.

Eu não a deixo ir quando ela anda para o lado. Ela desliza sobre uma saia, enfia a blusa nela, e agarra sua bolsa.

—É só isso? - eu pergunto enquanto ela desliza sobre alguns saltos.

Ela balança a cabeça, e eu volto para puxá-la da sala. Estou ansioso para tirá-la daqui e ficarmos sozinhos.

Eu tinha enviado algumas mensagens de texto para criar um jantar, no caso que ela dissesse que sim. Embora eu ache que eu não daria a ela qualquer outra opção.

À medida que saímos do prédio, pegamos alguns olhares. Tenho certeza que alguma coisa vai sair nas colunas de fofocas amanhã. Eles estão sempre tentando descobrir com quem estou saindo, mas nunca tiveram um pouco de sorte. Eu sou um viciado em trabalho, e eu não faço outra coisa senão trabalhar, mas estou além do ponto de me importar caso isso se espalhe como fogo selvagem. Ela é minha, e eu tenho que tirá-la daqui e tê-la só para mim. Eu sempre fui ganancioso com brinquedos quando criança, e eu de repente reverti para isso, não querendo deixar ninguém olhar para ela. Ela é meu bem mais precioso, e eu serei amaldiçoado se alguém mais colocar um dedo nela.

Quando chegamos lá fora, meu motorista tem a porta aberta, e eu deixo ela entrar em primeiro lugar. Ela olha para mim e levanta uma sobrancelha antes dela deslizar na parte de trás. O carro tem sua privacidade de vidro nele e é um pouco maior do que um sedan regular. Isso nos oferece um espaço menor do que uma limusine, mas ainda muito isolado.

Eu entro atrás dela e fecho a porta. Uma vez que está fechada na parte de trás, eu tomo sua mão e a seguro na minha. Eu preciso do raio que flui entre nós voltando. Assim que eu faço o contato, ele está lá, e assim é o calor. É uma atração instantânea. É como se minha alma finalmente encontrou sua outra metade.

—Você sente isso? - Eu pergunto, olhando para nossas mãos. — Isso não só eu, não é? Estou apavorado de apenas imaginar. - Olhando para cima em seus olhos verdes lindos, eu vejo partes iguais choque e desejo.

—Isso é loucura. - Ela sussurra, como se ela não pudesse acreditar.

De repente, Bella se lança para mim, e seus lábios estão esmagando os meus. Corro os dedos das suas costas para seu pescoço, agarrando seu cabelo vermelho lindo. Eu a seguro firme e assumo o beijo, a controlando e dominando. Ela pode ter sido a única a iniciar isso, mas eu vou ser o único segurando as rédeas.

Seus lábios macios estão cheios e exigente, e eu abro, dando a ela o que ela precisa. Eu varro a minha língua sobre eles e provo sua doçura, enquanto ela geme em minha boca. Ela pressiona seu corpo contra o meu, e suas curvas exuberantes me têm quase gozando na minha calça.

Eu nos viro então estou de joelhos na frente dela, e suas pernas vão ao redor da minha cintura. Minhas mãos vagueiam para baixo de sua cintura grossa e coxas rechonchudas, e eu cavo meus dedos lá dentro. Sua suavidade faz-me querer moldar o meu corpo ao dela neste exato momento. Seus dentes mordem meus lábios, e leva tudo em mim não gozar.

Ela tem gosto de madressilva doce, e eu quero beijá-la por toda a eternidade.

—O que é isso que está acontecendo? - ela geme quando eu empurro o cume do meu pau contra ela. —Isso é loucura, - ela diz contra os meus lábios, e eu volto a beijá-la.

Movendo os lábios para baixo seu pescoço, eu mordisco lá e sinto seu corpo estremecer sob o meu. Eu traço sua pele delicada com a minha língua, eu empurro contra ela novamente, e ela fica tensa.

—Minha doce Bella. Eu tenho você.

As mãos dela vão para o meu cabelo, agarrando-se a mim quando eu chego debaixo de sua saia. Eu olho nos olhos dela enquanto a minha mão desliza para cima de sua coxa, esperando que ela me diga para parar. Quando eu chego a calcinha, eu puxo-a de lado e pauso, precisando ouvir ela dizer que ela quer isso, também.

—Não pare. - Ela levanta os quadris em convite, e eu deslizo minha mão para sua vagina. Separando os lábios com meus dedos, eu sinto a quão molhada ela está para mim. —Oh, Deus! ela geme e coloca a cabeça para trás contra o assento.

Minha boca se move para seu decote, desabotoando alguns dos botões da blusa, e eu enterro meu rosto lá enquanto eu esfrego seu clitóris, dando-lhe a liberação que ela precisa. Vou dar-lhe qualquer coisa que ela queira. Tudo o que ela precisa fazer é pedir. Vou dedicar minha vida à espera de pés e mãos sobre ela, se isso for o que ela desejar. Ela é minha para proteger e valorizar, sempre.

Enquanto eu esfrego em círculos o seu clitóris, seus gemidos ficam cada vez mais alto. Eu amo que ela está fazendo tanto barulho. Quero que toda a maldita cidade saiba que ela está tendo um orgasmo e eu sou o único fazendo isso.

Suas pernas começam a tremer debaixo de mim, e eu sinto sua boceta apertando enquanto eu a esfrego levando-a para um orgasmo.

Seu corpo estremece, e ela grita sua libertação, enquanto me agarro a ela e diz meu nome.

—Edward!

Seus sons sensuais e exuberante corpo são demais. Há uma dor em mim que eu nunca senti antes, mas de alguma forma eu consigo não gozar em mim mesmo, concentrando-me em dar-lhe o melhor orgasmo que ela já teve na vida. Eu quero ser o melhor que ela já teve, e vou provar isso a ela. Fazer com que ela me anseie assim como eu anseio por ela.

Eu docemente beijo sua vagina enquanto ela desce do pico dela, e eu coloco beijos suaves até o seu pescoço e aos seus lábios.

Quando ela está completamente torcida, eu retiro minha mão do calor dela e trago meus dedos para a minha boca, saboreando sua vagina. O sabor atinge os meus lábios, e eu não posso evitar, mas fecho os olhos e gemo, saboreando o gosto dela.

Quando os abro, ela está olhando para mim, corando em suas bochechas.

—Fodidamente deliciosa. - eu digo, inclinando-me e beijando-a para que ela possa provar para si mesma. Eu quero rasgar a calcinha dela e arrancar ela fora do seu corpo e plantar meu rosto entre suas coxas grossas, comendo o que sobrou do seu orgasmo.

Afastando-me, eu olho para seus olhos verdes suaves e acaricio sua bochecha. —Meu Deus, você é linda.

—O que estamos fazendo? - Ela sorri para mim, tocando meu rosto tão suavemente, enquanto mantemos nossos olhos no outro.

—Estamos nos apaixonando.


	10. Capítulo 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

 **BELLA**

Puta merda, puta merda, puta merda. Eu sinto como se tivesse caído no buraco de coelho e eu não quero olhar para trás. Eu quero persegui-lo e me perder neste homem.

Sento-me em uma sala de jantar muito formal, enquanto eu espero por Edward voltar. Foi adorável como ele não queria sair do meu lado quando uma mulher, chamada Shelly, queria falar com ele em particular. Ela parecia achar igualmente divertido. Eu tive que me prometer que minha bunda não se moveria dessa cadeira enquanto ela arrastava ele para fora da sala pelo seu braço. Era quase como se ele pensasse que eu poderia desaparecer.

Eu não estou indo a lugar nenhum. Eu não sei o que está acontecendo aqui entre nós, mas eu sei que é alguma coisa. Eu quero isso, e vou pular de cabeça. Meu coração quase pulou para fora do meu peito quando Edward disse que estávamos nos apaixonando. É louco. Eu só conheço este homem há algumas horas. Mas outra parte de mim sabe que ele está certo. É a única maneira de explicar estes sentimentos que estou sentindo.

Tão louco como esta casa. Eu não acho que você poderia até chamá-la de casa. É caminho para cima na Hollywood Hills, onde vive apenas a elite. Estive em casas ricas antes para sessões de fotos e partes para novas campanhas. Mas essas casas não eram nada como esta. Essas casas eram ricas, possuídas por atores ou diretores. Esta é uma casa de riqueza. Uma pessoa que corta as verificações para atores e diretores. Uma pessoa que realmente puxa as cordas.

Edward puxou-me do carro antes que eu pudesse realmente ter dado uma boa olhada, carregando-me em seus braços como se eu pesasse nada e me levou para dentro da casa. Tentei protestar que eu podia andar, mas ele disse que estava preocupado se meus saltos iriam se enroscar na calçada de pedra. Eu não podia deixar de rir com isso. Eu não tinha aprendido a andar ontem, e eu vivia em saltos. Não havia uma coisa que eu não podia fazer neles, exceto, talvez, correr. E eu não iria correr.

Ele tinha me levado através da casa direto para a sala de jantar me sentando nesta cadeira, em seguida, veio para a minha boca novamente, como se estivesse faminto por mim. Como se não tivesse acabado de me beijar minutos antes, na parte de trás de seu carro. Parecia que sua fome por mim crescia, e essa fome me fez sentir como uma espécie de deusa. Foi poderoso e intoxicante. Era como se ele vivia e respirava por mim.

Eu provavelmente deveria pensar que é louco, também, mas eu encontrei-me querendo ver o quão profundo que a fome corria. Então, quando Shelly limpou a garganta, puxando-nos do beijo que tinha caído abaixo, Edward, na verdade, rosnou para ter que se afastar do beijo. O som percorreu meu corpo e foi direto para o meu coração. Shelly também parecia se divertir com isso também. Depois de apresentar a si mesma, ela puxou Edward da sala.

Eu olho para a mesa, vendo que tem pratos estabelecidos com cúpulas de prata sobre cada um. Gostaria de saber se um mordomo vai entrar e retire a tampa como eles fazem nos filmes. Eu estendo a mão para levantar a tampa, curiosa para o que está por baixo, quando Edward vem entrando de volta para a sala.

—Desculpe, Shelly pode ser como uma mãe galinha, às vezes, e ela queria saber todos os detalhes que eu sabia sobre você. - Diz ele enquanto ele segue em minha direção, parando ao lado da minha cadeira para abaixar e beijar minha bochecha. O beijo suave atrasa antes que ele finalmente puxa para trás. —Obrigado por não ir embora. - Ele diz tão suavemente que eu não tenho certeza se ele quis dizer isto. Ele se senta na cadeira ao lado da minha e, levando-me de surpresa, ele agarra minha cadeira e puxa-o mais perto de sua então eles estão bem uma contra a outra.

—Muito espaço sobrando. - ele murmura, levantando-se novamente e empurrando a cadeira para trás. Ele se dobra e levanta-me em seus braços. Eu guincho de surpresa e encontro-me sentada de lado em seu colo, sua bunda agora plantada no banco que eu estava sentada. —Muito melhor. - diz ele, soltando uma respiração profunda como se ele estivesse, na verdade, aliviado e que a outra cadeira tinha causado a ele alguma angústia ou algo assim.

—Você quer que eu coma sentada no seu colo? - Eu meio que dou uma risada porque é engraçado, mas eu quero comer sentada no seu colo. Eu gosto de suas mãos em mim. Eu gosto ainda mais a facilidade com que ele parece me segurar. Eu não sou uma menina pequena, mas ele me faz sentir assim. Comparado com ele, porém, tudo tende a ser pequeno.

—Eu quero fazer tudo com você sentada em meu colo. - Ele escova meu cabelo do meu ombro. —Eu não posso me parar agora que eu a tenho perto suficiente para te tocar. Eu não acho que sou capaz de parar.

—Eu não quero que você pare, - eu admito. Se ele vai ser franco sobre seus sentimentos, farei o mesmo. Eu gosto de como honesto ele é e como ele parece não se importar que ele está obcecado por mim.

—Eu não tenho certeza de que poderia, mesmo se você me pedisse. - Seus olhos encontram os meus, e os meus batimentos cardíacos aceleram naquelas palavras. Não porque eles me assustam, mas porque elas fazem o oposto. Eles me deixam ligada. Porra. Nós apenas sentamos e nos olhamos, incapazes de quebrar o contato visual. Talvez ele esteja pensando que eu poderia surtar com sua bruta honestidade, mas eu acho que eu quero me manter indo por este buraco do coelho.

—Aquela mulher Shelly está bem? - Eu pergunto, tentando aliviar a espessura que parece ter revestido o quarto.

—Ela estava apenas curiosa sobre você.

—Curiosa sobre mim? Por quê?

—Shelly trabalha para mim há muito tempo, e nunca lhe pedi para definir algo como isso para mim. - Ele faz um gesto para a mesa. —O inferno, ela nunca tinha me visto mostrar interesse por uma mulher, embora ela está sempre tentando me empurrar uma, até o momento.

—Ela tenta levá-lo para um encontro? - pergunto. Isso parece um pouco estranho. Eu não acho que Edward teria dificuldades para ter encontros. Na verdade, eu não ficaria surpresa se ele não é um dos solteiros mais cobiçados em Los Angeles.

—Ela acha que eu sou um viciado em trabalho. O que é verdade, - ele admite. —Eu nunca trouxe uma mulher aqui antes, e hoje eu liguei para ela correr para ter algo definido aqui, quando você entrasse em minha casa, onde você pertence.

Voltam à minha mente as suas palavras, o que ele me disse antes, quando ele estava me puxando do estúdio.

— _Você é a única razão que eu estava aqui para a sessão de hoje._ \- Eu repito as palavras para ele.

—Sim. - Uma mão vem para minha bochecha, os polegares acariciando meu queixo. —Desde que a sua foto apareceu na minha mesa, eu sabia que tinha de conhecê-la, então eu defini as coisas em movimento para que isso acontecesse. É o que eu faço, Cali. Eu só sei quando algo vale a pena para ir, e quando eu vi você, eu só sabia que você seria minha.

Sua outra mão aperta um pouco na minha coxa, porque ele acha que eu poderia fugir do seu colo e correr.

Talvez eu deva. Isso é loucura, afinal de contas, mas encontro-me inclinando-me em sua mão, gostando de seu toque, suas palavras. Inferno, eu gosto de tudo sobre ele.

—Bom. Eu gostei que você veio atrás de mim. Isso me tem aqui sentada em seu colo.

Seu rosto se ilumina com isso, um sorriso se espalhando por ele todo. Ele coloca um beijo em meus lábios, mas recua cedo demais para o meu gosto.

—Deixe-me alimentá-la. - Sua mão deixa minha bochecha e ele chega para a tampa de prata, levantando-a para revelar um cachorro-quente pimentão e pequenos tater. Comecei a rir, porque isso é absolutamente a última coisa que eu teria imaginado estar sob essa tampa.

—É o seu favorito, - diz ele, claramente confuso sobre o meu riso.

—É. - eu concordo. —Mas como é que você sabia disso? Ou eu gostaria de saber?

—Alguns anos atrás, você fez uma entrevista para algum blog de meninas curvilínea. Uma das perguntas era sobre a sua comida favorita.

Eu só olho para ele, sem saber como responder a isso. Eu nem me lembro do artigo, mas não era incomum para eu fazer coisas como entrevistas para blogs e revistas.

—Você também não liga para cães pequenos, quer ter sua própria linha de roupas, um dia, e seu primeiro beijo foi de um menino chamado Jacob, cujo sobrenome não consigo achar. - Ele rosna a última parte.

—Por que você precisa do sobrenome de Jacob? - Eu não tenho ideia por que eu escolho pegar isto depois de tudo ele acabou de dizer.

—Eu tenho minhas razões. - Ele rosna essa parte, com o ciúme claramente em sua voz. Isso me faz rir.

—Foi na sexta série e foi terrível. Isso faz você se sentir melhor? - Eu provoco. Eu estou sorrindo tão largo que tenho certeza eu pareço uma boba, mas o fato de que ele está com ciúmes de Jacob, que disse a todos que eu mostrei a ele os meus seios, terminando nosso uma semana de namorado-namorada, o faz engraçado, bonito e estranhamente me excita.

—Na verdade não.

Eu sorrio mais forte ainda, e ele finalmente dá um sorriso.

—O que mais você sabe sobre mim?

—Eu li todos eles. Qualquer coisa e tudo que eu poderia encontrar de você. Eu precisava de algo para me segurar mais até que chegasse aqui.

—Isso é loucura, você sabe. - eu digo a ele.

Ele traz um pequeno tater à minha boca, e eu abro para ele.

—Eu não me importo se ele é louco. Eu precisava de algo. Eu pensei que conseguir algumas informações sobre você me ajudaria a perceber o que é isso, essa necessidade que eu tenho de você, mas não funcionou.

Eu não gosto da ideia dele desanimar de mim. Na verdade, tenho este desejo estranho de jogar combustível sobre este fogo.

—Trata-se de desanimar agora? Agora que estou sentada no seu colo?

—Não. - Ele pega o cachorro-quente e traz para a minha boca. Eu dou uma mordida. Seus olhos agora estão treinados sobre minha boca desde que ele começou a me alimentar. —Está ficando pior.

Meu corpo se aquece em sua confissão, e agora eu tenho uma necessidade também.

—Não é justo. Você me tem em desvantagem. Eu não tive a chance de pesquisar você. Todos os outros pareciam saber quem você era hoje.

—Pergunte-me qualquer coisa que você queira e eu vou te dizer. - diz ele, oferecendo-me uma outra mordida.

—Dê-me o básico.

—Eu tenho trinta e três anos, meus pais já faleceram, eu tenho um mestrado em Negócios pela UCLA, eu possuo uma empresa de fundos de investimentos, e como você já sabe, sou um viciado em trabalho e basicamente isso é tudo o que faço.

—Soa um pouco chato. - Eu dou outra mordida do cachorro-quente.

—Isso foi.

—Foi? - Eu consulto.

—Eu pareço ter ganho um novo interesse. Um que está enchendo meus dias e não é nem um pouco chato. Ele sorri para mim, e eu sei que ele está falando de mim.

—Mulheres? - pergunto. Eu não deveria. Eu realmente não quero saber, mas outra parte de mim quer. Ele olha como um homem que tem as mulheres atirando-se para ele. Inferno, vi que todas as modelos na sessão de hoje o queriam, e ele é claramente podre de rico.

—E quanto a elas? - Sua testa franze em confusão.

—As mulheres em sua vida.

— Shelly era a única mulher na minha vida até uma semana atrás.

Eu congelo e puxo para trás. Eu tinha certeza de que não havia nada entre ele Shelly. Quando ela estava em aqui, ela parecia mais maternal do que qualquer coisa.

—Você está cheia? - Ele olha para o cachorro-quente meio comido, claramente infeliz que eu não quero terminá-lo.

—Você e Shelly tem uma coisa.

—Se _tem uma coisa_ , significa ela me deixando louco no trabalho e mantendo minha vida em ordem, então temos muita, muita uma coisa.

—Ok. — Eu libero uma respiração, aliviada que não era o que eu estava pensando. Ele coloca a comida de volta no prato.

—Bella, eu não tenho uma mulher na minha vida a um muito, muito tempo. Faculdade talvez. - Ele diz isso como se nem se lembrasse. — Você é a única mulher para mim. Eu sabia no momento que sua foto aterrissou na minha mesa. Na verdade, acho que uma parte de mim sabia que você estava lá fora, e é por isso que ninguém tem me chamado a atenção, do porque eu não me importar em tentar encontrar uma mulher. Era como se uma parte de mim só sabia que eu estava esperando por você.

—Eu nem sequer estive com ninguém, - eu digo a ele, sentindo todo o seu corpo endurecer debaixo de mim. Ele não diz qualquer coisa, mas eu vejo o início de sua respiração aprofundando quando ele olha para mim. Seus olhos são tão intensos que eu começo a me mexer no seu colo.

—Você está satisfeita? - ele finalmente diz, com uma voz mais profunda do que antes.

—Sim, mas você não vai comer?

—Sim. - ele rosna, levantando-me do seu colo com um braço. A outra varre sobre a mesa, e tudo voa para o chão. Antes que eu possa sequer reagir, minhas costas atingem a mesa, minha saia sobe para o meu quadril. Edward chega para minha calcinha expostas, rasgando ela do meu corpo, segurando minhas coxas em suas grandes mãos enquanto ele me puxa para a borda da mesa e me mantém aberta para ele.

Ele olha para baixo para minha boceta exposta.

—Eu não teria me importado se você tivesse estado com uma centena de homens. Você é minha agora, por isso não importava para mim porque eu seria o último a te tocar, mas sabendo agora que você estava me esperando, me dá esperança que você não vai lutar comigo para mantê-la. Que você sabe que este é o seu lugar.

Ele cai de joelhos, deixando-me sem palavras. Ele se inclina e eu sinto sua respiração contra a minha boceta nua.

—Você não tem pelos. - diz ele contra mim, então esfrega sua bochecha contra minha boceta.

—Eu continuo raspando para modelar. - eu digo a ele, não querendo que ele ache que eu raspei para alguém.

—Você é perfeita aqui também. Eu não posso sequer encontrar uma falha em você.

Quero lhe dizer que ele está errado. Eu tenho muitas falhas, muitos até marcam o meu corpo, mas ele não parece vê-las. Acredito nele quando ele me diz que ele pensa que sou impecável. Tem estado em seus olhos durante todo o dia.

Na maneira como ele olha para mim. Está escrito em seu rosto.

Antes que eu possa dizer o quão errado ele está, sua língua lambe meu clitóris, e todos os pensamentos saem da minha cabeça. É lento e preguiçoso, como se estivesse apreciando o sabor, saboreando-me. Meu corpo empurra no prazer. As mãos nas minhas coxas apertam, e seus dedos possessivos cavam em mim, me mantendo aberta para ele.

—Edward. - Eu lamento o seu nome, querendo mais.

Sua língua pega velocidade, deslizando sobre o meu clitóris, entrando em minha boceta, em seguida, corre de volta para o meu clitóris novamente. É como se ele quisesse provar toda a minha boceta e ele tem que lamber cada parte dela.

—Edward, por favor! Eu preciso gozar! - Eu imploro, a necessidade. Ele trava no meu clitóris, sugando-o em sua boca e me dando o que eu estou implorando. Eu explodo, todo o meu corpo sacudindo quando o êxtase se move através de mim.

Ele libera o meu clitóris e começa a morder e beijar o interior das minhas coxas. Se não fosse por ele, tenho certeza que minhas pernas teriam virado gelatina. Eu deito lá, desfrutando do prazer ainda percorrendo meu corpo.

Lentamente, os beijos em minhas coxas começam o levar de volta, e ele está ao meu clitóris novamente. Me lambendo devagar, preguiçosamente, como se ele estivesse me saboreando mais uma vez. O prazer começa a construir de novo, e apenas como da última vez, eu imploro por meu orgasmo. Ele imediatamente dá para mim, fazendo com que todo o meu corpo empurre contra o seu na espera, enquanto ele me dá meu orgasmo.

—Não, não, não. - eu canto, minha boceta muito sensível ao toque, e ele volta para beijar minhas coxas, lambendo e chupando gentilmente. Mais uma vez, ele se move de volta para minha boceta, mas desta vez ele parece ainda com mais fome do que antes. O saborear está desaparecido. Agora ele está faminto enquanto ele come minha boceta. Eu não posso acreditar que é possível, mas sem avisar outro orgasmo atira através do meu corpo. Este é tão intenso que meu corpo quase sai da mesa. Eu uso uma mão para agarrar seu cabelo, e a outra coloco na minha boceta para bloquear a boca dele. Eu puxo ele de volta por seu cabelo. As sensações são muitas. Eu sinto que cada parte da minha pele ficou sensível.

Seus olhos vêm ao meu. Eu puxo seu cabelo um pouco mais forte. Há um olhar primitivo nos olhos, enquanto ele lambe seus lábios. É como se ele estivesse tentando me provar agora que eu o puxei da fonte.

—Eu não consigo me parar. Eu quero mais. - Ele soa quase de dor.

Eu quero dar a ele mais, mas não tenho certeza quanto mais eu posso tomar. Eu preciso de um minuto.

—Leve-me para a cama.

Em um movimento rápido, ele me levanta da mesa, puxando-me em seus braços, saindo da sala do jantar.

Ele toma as escadas de dois em dois antes de dirigir por um longo corredor com portas duplas no fim. Ele abre a porta e, me transporta para uma cama gigante, e me coloca suavemente.

Eu vejo quando ele retira suas roupas.

—Luzes. Eu quero ver você. - É muito escuro, e não consigo ver cada polegada dele que eu quero ver.

Ele se estica e liga a lâmpada ao lado da cama, dando um brilho suave para o quarto enquanto ele termina de se despir, quase tropeçando em sua calça enquanto ele rapidamente as puxa de suas pernas.

Seu corpo está nu. Ele parece ainda maior sem as roupas, se isso é mesmo possível. Uma camada fina de pelagem em seu peito, e eu quero chegar e correr meus dedos por ele, sentir a dureza de seu peito. Meus olhos vão para o pau duro.

—Puta merda. - A coisa corresponde a ele em tamanho. Parece vermelho e irritado e vaza um pré-gozo na ponta. Eu não sei como isso vai caber, mas eu vou tentar qualquer coisa para que isso aconteça. Quero ele dentro mim, e isso vai acontecer. Ele chega para baixo e dá-lhe um aperto firme. Mais firme do que eu acho que seria acariciá-lo.

—Não olhe para ele. Na verdade, eu acho que talvez você deve apenas fechar os olhos. Eles vão me fazer gozar. - diz ele com uma voz estrangulada. —Foda-se. Não importa. Você toda me faz querer gozar.

Eu rastejo para a borda da cama, seus olhos me observando o tempo todo. Eu me inclino para baixo e pego a gravata que caiu no chão, enquanto se despia. Eu a pego e caio de volta para a cama, abrindo minhas pernas, não me importando quão sensível minha boceta ainda se sente do prazer que ele me deu. Eu quero dar a ele o mesmo.

Eu lambo meus lábios. —Você vai se juntar a mim? Desta vez não temos um público. - Eu deixo cair o empate entre nós e trago as minhas mãos para as barras da cabeceira da cama, perguntando se ele vai rasgar as roupas remanescentes do meu corpo.


	11. Capítulo 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

 **EDWARD**

Indo para a cama, eu mantenho meus olhos sobre ela quando eu subo e rastejo até ela e me movo sobre seu corpo. Ela toma uma respiração instável.

Seu cabelo vermelho está selvagem contra o travesseiro, e eu preciso vê-la. Agora. Eu ainda tenho o gosto de sua boceta na minha boca e isso está me deixando louco. Eu preciso estar dentro de seu corpo, e eu não posso esperar muito mais.

Eu chego para baixo e rasgo sua camisa aberta. Botões saem voando. Seu sutiã de renda ainda é o mesmo da sessão de fotos de hoje e eu odeio ter que destruí-lo. Eu chego por trás dela, desafivelando-o e, em seguida, o tiro dela antes de jogá-lo no chão. Uma vez que eu a tenho completamente despida, eu pego minha gravata e executo o sedoso material sobre suas curvas exuberantes.

Seus seios cheios saltam com seu riso enquanto eu assisto seus mamilos endurecerem.

—Mãos para trás acima de sua cabeça. - eu digo, e ela faz o que eu peço.

É maravilho quanta confiança existe entre nós, como se desenvolveu tão rapidamente, mas esse sentimento é tão diferente de tudo que eu já senti. A atração por ela é imparável.

Quando eu termino de amarrar seus pulsos frouxamente na cama, eu me inclino e beijo seu pescoço.

—Você pode puxar os braços soltos, se quiser, meu amor. Mas a ideia é manter eles lá porque eu quero eles lá. E eu quero terminar o que começamos no set de fotografia.

Ela geme quando a minha língua desce até o peito, e eu tomo um mamilo na boca.

—Sim. - ela grita, e eu sorrio com a boca cheia dela.

Movendo-me entre suas pernas, eu deslizo a crista grossa do meu pau através de seu clitóris, provocando a nós dois. Sinto que gozar um pouco no final, e eu olho para baixo para vê-lo escorrer em sua barriga macia.

—Por favor, Edward. - Bella grita, e eu olho para cima para ver a necessidade em seus olhos.

—Eu não quero machucá-la, - eu confesso, sabendo que a penetrando vai doer. Eu quero estar dentro dela tão intensamente, mas não se isso significar causar-lhe dor.

Meu pau grosso continua a esfregar contra seu clitóris enquanto eu empurro meu quadril para trás e para frente. Arrastando o duro comprimento para cima e para baixo em sua boceta, mas nunca indo para dentro.

—Oh Deus. Edward, eu estou sofrendo porque você não está dentro de mim.

Eu me inclino para baixo, beijando seus lábios, tentando ajudar com o que estou a prestar a fazer. Movendo os quadris levemente, eu alinho com sua abertura e impulso dentro.

Ela grita em minha boca, e eu a seguro comigo enquanto a beijo suavemente, mostrando a ela que eu a tenho, e eu a deixo relaxar a dor. Ela é tão apertada que mal posso caber. Meu pau está sendo espremido até o ponto de dor. Eu não posso imaginar o que isto é para ela, porque meu pau está latejando por estar sendo agarrado assim firmemente.

Chegando entre nós, eu massageio seu clitóris suavemente, tentando persuadi-la de volta para o prazer. Após alguns cursos fáceis, eu sinto sua boceta relaxar, e um pouco da tensão em torno de meu pau atenuar.

—É isso aí, Bella. A pior parte acabou.

Eu acaricio o seu corpo, tentando mostrar-lhe quão grato eu sou por ela ter me deixado tê-la e como estou indo para tomar conta dela. Eu tento deixar meus lábios e mãos lhe mostrar o que eu posso oferecer, enquanto ela começa a voltar à vida debaixo de mim.

Seus quadris movem-se ligeiramente, provisoriamente pedindo mais. Eu ainda a seguro enquanto ela explora sua nova plenitude, e eu cerro os dentes juntos para não gozar.

Depois de um momento ela está se movendo mais debaixo de mim, e eu começo a dar-lhe pequenos golpes. Eu pego seu rosto enquanto eu olho para os seus belos olhos verdes, pensando o quão sortudo eu sou de ter eu encontrado a pessoa certa.

—Edward.

Meu nome é tão suave e doce vindo dos seus lábios, e eu quero ouvi-la dizer assim mesmo, todos os dias pelo resto de nossas vidas.

Minhas estocadas aceleram e meus golpes alongam. Logo eu estou puxando quase todo o caminho para fora dela, em seguida, empurrando de volta. O meu polegar em seu clitóris pega ritmo, e eu sinto seu aperto no pau.

—É isso aí, baby. Deixe-me senti-la. - Eu quero que ela goze sobre mim. Na minha boca, no meu pau, eu não me importo. Eu só quero seu prazer em mim. Quero usá-lo como um distintivo de honra para que todos saibam que ela me reivindicou.

Eu levo seus lábios em um beijo profundo, deslizando minha língua dentro de sua boca enquanto seus orgasmos começam. Eu como os sons de seu êxtase, engolindo seus gritos de paixão. Quero a partir dela também. Eu quero tudo que ela vai me dar. Eu quero o seu amor e seu desejo dentro de mim.

Quando sua vagina aperta no meu pau, é mais do que eu posso suportar, e eu a sigo. Eu empurro nela uma última vez, segurando-me profundamente dentro dela enquanto eu absorvo as ondas profundas. Nunca foi tão forte e minhas bolas estão apertadas, enchendo sua pequena boceta com tudo que tenho.

Eu quebro o nosso beijo e descanso minha testa contra a dela, enquanto eu me apego a ela e deixo correr o fluxo de prazer entre nós. É o único grande momento da minha vida, e não estou em uma corrida para deixá-lo terminar.

—Meu deus. O sexo é sempre bom?

Eu rosno, olhando para ela, e eu a vejo morder o lábio.

—Nosso sexo será sempre assim, e você nunca conhecerá nada diferente.

Ela recebe um olhar preocupado no rosto e olha para cima em meus olhos um pouco preocupada. —Foi sempre assim para você?

Eu seguro seu rosto com as duas mãos para que ela não perca uma palavra do que estou a preste a dizer-lhe. Eu quero deixar bem claro, e eu nunca quero outra dúvida em sua mente.

—Eu nunca me senti tão porra perfeito como neste segundo, e enquanto eu tiver você do meu lado, eu nunca terei que pensar em não sentir essa porra perfeita. Nada na minha vida nunca foi tão incrível como o que acabamos compartilhar. Nada. Você é diferente. - Eu olho em seus olhos, vendo uma pequena lágrima formar. Eu me inclino para baixo, beijando-a fora, e olho para trás em seus profundos olhos verdes.

—Como você sabe? - ela pergunta, e eu posso ver a súplica em seus olhos.

—Porque eu não existia, até o dia que te vi.

Beijo afastando outra lágrima, e me movo dentro dela um pouco. Eu continuo duro como uma barra de aço, e não há nenhum sinal de que vou a qualquer lugar.

Ela geme e levanta os quadris para encontrar os meus movimentos descendentes.

Eu puxo para trás e sinto o sorriso malicioso no meu rosto.

—Agora eu quero que você role e fique de joelhos. Eu quero você na pose em que você estava olhando por cima do ombro para mim. Fiquei ali naquele estúdio duro como um tijolo, querendo chegar na cama atrás de você e me afundar em sua boceta doce. Agora é a vez de eu conseguir o que queria.


	12. Capítulo 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

 **BELLA**

Edward vem em cima de mim, me enjaulando, com seu corpo cobrindo o meu. Cada parte dele parece esta me tocando, me fazendo sentir pequena. Desta vez, quando ele empurra para dentro de mim, ele desliza facilmente dentro, seu gozo na minha umidade de mais cedo, faz a minha boceta pronta para ele dessa vez. Sem dor, apenas prazer.

Meus dedos envolvem em torno das barras da cabeceira da cama, minhas mãos ainda amarradas lá e me segurando quando ele começa a empurrar dentro e fora de mim. Ele me fode como se ele não pudesse ir fundo suficiente. Como se tivesse sido anos desde a última vez que ele me teve e não há poucos momentos.

A intensidade é inebriante. Eu não sabia que paixão como essa fosse possível. Parece tão certo, tão perfeito, e gostaria de saber como eu vivi sem ele antes disso. Aqui é onde eu pertenço. Com ele. Eu posso senti-lo em cada parte de mim.

—Diga-me você nunca vai me deixar. - ele rosna junto ao meu ouvido enquanto ele investe dentro e fora de mim.

—Nunca. - eu digo de imediato, nem sequer pensando nisso.

—Você vai se casar comigo. - ele comanda.

Isto faz a minha boceta apertar que ele nem sequer pergunta. Eu deveria estar louca, mas isto só me excita. Ele é tão enérgico e necessitado por mim. Ele apenas me diz.

—Mesmo sua vagina gosta do som disso. Ela já sabe a quem ela pertence. Agora eu quero que você diga, também.

—Eu pertenço a você. - As palavras saem em uma confusão quando eu chego ao clímax. O orgasmo bate tão forte, meu corpo quase entra em colapso. Mas os braços de Edward vem sob meus quadris para me manter de não cair, quando eu sinto sua libertação despejar em mim. Meu corpo empurra enquanto minha boceta aperta e ele está jorrando seu sêmen profundamente em mim. É muito. Meu corpo não aguenta mais, e eu deixo o sono me levar.

Eu acordo e todo o meu corpo sente os efeitos da noite anterior. Rolo para alcançar Edward, mas não o encontro na cama. Os lençóis estão frios. Olhando para o relógio, vejo que é quase meio-dia. Me sento e coloco meus pés para o lado da cama. A ação chama a minha atenção para o sentimento terno entre as minhas pernas. Minhas coxas estão cobertas de marcas de amor e mordidas. Elas percorrem o interior, por todo o caminho até minha boceta. A visão delas faz meus mamilos endurecem. Uma noite de sexo e eu me transformei em uma viciada em sexo.

Eu me dirijo para o banheiro. Eu pego a escova de dentes, que assumo ser de Edward, da pia e escovo meus dentes. Depois da noite passada, esta é provavelmente a coisa menos íntima que fizemos. Uma vez que eu termino, eu vou em busca de roupas, mas a minhas estão destruídas. Cavando através das dele, eu encontro uma camisa e a coloco. Eu quero encontra-lo e fazê-lo voltar para a cama comigo.

Quando eu saio do banheiro a porta não está abrindo. Tento puxar mais forte, mas a porta não cede.

—Ele me trancou. - eu sussurro para mim mesma, não tendo certeza sobre o que fazer com isso. Eu bato na porta, mas ninguém vem. Eu ainda tento escutar, mas não consigo ouvir nada do outro lado da porta.

Em seguida, verifico as janelas. Elas estão abertas, mas eu estou a três andares do chão.

Eu me sento na cama, realmente não sabendo o que fazer. Ele me trancou em seu quarto. Devo entrar em pânico?

Eu realmente não tenho quaisquer opções a não ser esperar.

De repente, a porta se abre, me fazendo pular da cama. O corpo gigante de Edward enche a porta. Ele está de volta em um terno que se parece com o que ele estava ontem, mas este é um azul escuro.

Ele claramente foi a algum lugar hoje.

—Você me trancou. - eu acuso, colocando as mãos nos quadris.

Ele dá um passo para dentro do quarto, fechando a porta atrás dele antes de caminhar até a mim e toma um beijo, ignorando o que eu disse. O beijo é profundo, e eu derreto dentro dele, aproveitando o calor de seu corpo. Quando eu finalmente, puxo para trás, percebo que ele está sentado em uma cadeira ao lado da cama e eu estou seu colo novamente.

—Você me trancou. - eu digo novamente.

Uma de suas mãos vem para cima, seus dedos indo para o meu cabelo, enrolando alguns fios em torno de um dedo.

Ele traz para o nariz, cheirando-o. Seus olhos se fecham como se ele estivesse saboreando o cheiro.

—Eu não quero que você saia, e eu tinha coisas que eu precisava verificar - ele finalmente admite. Eu posso ouvir um traço de culpa em sua voz, mas não muito. Não o suficiente para eu achar que ele não iria fazê-lo novamente.

—Você poderia ter apenas me pedido para ficar.

—Dessa forma eu sabia, com certeza, que quando eu chegasse em casa você estaria aqui.

Eu ri. —Então você vai me manter trancada aqui para sempre? - Piada minha, mas ele não deu um sorriso.

Eu bato em seu peito. —Edward!

—Parece uma boa ideia para mim. Pelo menos até que nós estejamos casados ou... - A outra mão é executada ao longo de meu estômago. —Eu tenha o meu filho em você.

—Edward. - O nome dele parece ser a única palavra que pode chegar a sair da minha boca. Eu não faço ideia como responder. Isso me irrita e me liga, ao mesmo tempo.

—Eu quero mantê-la comigo. - Ele permite que o pedaço de cabelo que ele envolveu em torno de seu dedo se vá. Inclinando-se, ele enterra o rosto no meu pescoço, e eu posso sentir a sua respiração.

—Eu não quero voltar a ser um viciado em trabalho. Gosto de estar aqui com você. Se você me deixar... - Ele para, como se ele não pudesse sequer terminar esse pensamento.

—Eu tenho uma vida, Edward. Um trabalho.

—Eu odeio o seu trabalho. - Eu tenho que segurar uma pequena risada com a forma que ele soa. —Eu não quero que ninguém a veja assim. - Ele rosna contra o meu pescoço. Eu deveria bater nele de novo, mas por alguma razão eu amo seu ciúme.

—Então você me manterá trancada e me enchendo de bebês?

—Não, claro que não. - Ele responde a isto como se eu fosse a única sendo louca aqui. —Estou dando a você a vice presidência da Intimaded Curves, para você fazer o que desejar. Era o que eu estava cuidando hoje. - Ele puxa um pedaço de papel de dentro de seu paletó e coloca na minha mão. —É seu. Você disse que gostaria de ter uma linha de roupas, que era o seu sonho, assim estou dando a você na esperança de que você vai me dar o meu sonho. Você.

—Oh, Edward. - Meu coração se derrete em uma grande pilha de gosma pegajosa. —Eu disse na noite passada que eu já era sua. Eu vou ficar, mas você não pode me trancar em qualquer lugar apenas para se certificar que eu estou aqui quando você voltar.

Ele puxa para trás, olhando para mim como se ele não acreditasse em mim.

—Eu estava aqui ontem à noite, também. Eu sei que isso é louco, mas eu senti isso, também. Eu não sei o que é isso, e não importa o quão rápido estamos indo. Sou sua.


	13. Capítulo 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

 **EDWARD**

Segurando-a perto de mim, eu olho em seus olhos e não mantenho nada de volta.

—Eu te amo, Bella. - eu digo, e eu coloco meu dedo sobre os lábios dela para mantê-la de dizer algo de volta.

—Você não tem que dizê-lo de volta. Eu sei que isto é assim, e é louco, mas eu não quero nunca manter qualquer parte de mim de você. Eu te amo, e eu quero dizer a você para que você saiba tudo do meu coração.

Eu levo o meu dedo de distância e substituí-lo com meus lábios, antes que ela possa falar. Eu a peg levo de volta para a nossa cama, deitando em cima dela. Eu a beijo até que eu não posso simplesmente beijá-la mais. Eu preciso de mais, e eu quero ela, pele contra pele.

Quebrando o beijo, eu começo a retirar meu terno apressadamente, tentando voltar para ela.

—Tanto quanto eu amo vê-la em minha camisa e cueca, as tire baby. Tem sido sete horas e vinte e três minutos desde que eu estive dentro de você, e eu não vou esperar mais um segundo.

Ela ri com as minhas palavras, e eu adoro o som disso. Ouvi-la feliz é tudo o que eu quero no mundo. É o que eu vou me esforçar pelo o resto da minha vida.

Quando fico nu, eu vejo como ela desliza as minhas roupas e se coloca nua diante de mim. Eu estou na frente dela, esfregando meu pau, preguiçosamente masturbando-me ao vê-la.

—Abra suas pernas. Deixe-me ver sua boceta.

Lentamente, ela se espalha suas coxas, e eu olho para a sua boceta enquanto eu esfrego meu pau. Eu acho que meu pau está ainda mais duro agora, porque ele sabe como ele se sente bem dentro dessa doce vagina.

—Agora, dedos nos lábios.

Seus dedos lentamente mover-se entre suas coxas, e eu sei que ela está me provocando. Vejo todas as marcas que deixei sobre ela ontem, e isso só me faz rosnar, querendo dar a ela novamente. Eu acelero meu ritmo, ficando mais agressivo a cada segundo.

—Continue me provocando assim e você está indo para obtê-lo mais áspero do que você está pronta.

Ela me dá um sorriso malicioso e, lentamente, move seus dedos para sua vagina. —Talvez eu queira uma vida difícil. - diz ela, levantando uma sobrancelha.

—Se é isso que você quer, baby. Mas, você vai me mostrar o que eu quero antes de obtê-lo.

Eu lambo os lábios, esperando que ela faça o que eu digo, e, finalmente, os dedos vão para onde eu quero.

Seus lábios estão escorregadios do seu desejo molhado, e meus dedos deslizam através da aderência do meu pau apertando na base, tentando manter de gozar, quando ela se espalha bem aberta, me mostrando seu clitóris.

Eu quero comê-la novamente, mas se eu fizer, eu vou estar por horas. Apenas uma rápida gozada dentro ela e, em seguida, vou comê-la durante todo o dia. Eu quero ter certeza de que ela está recebendo o suficiente da minha semente.

Eu rosno novamente quando ela move seus dedos em torno de seu clitóris, e eu a vejo brincar com sua boceta.

Há algo tão íntimo sobre nos masturbar juntos, e eu apenas fico lá enquanto ela faz isso. Eu sinto o líquido de pré-gozo correr abaixo do meu eixo, a substância pegajosa esfregando entre meus dedos.

—Posso experimentar? - ela pergunta, olhando para meu pau.

Dando um passo em direção à cama, eu chego para baixo com uma mão, levando seus dedos para longe da sua boceta e os colocando em minha boca. Então eu dou-lhe os meus dedos, deixando-a saborear um pouco do meu gozo.

Observando-a chupar dois dos meus dedos em sua boca faz meu pau pulsar. Ele quer estar onde meus dedos estão. Eu quero ver seus lábios em volta do meu eixo, mas agora, eu quero estar dentro dela. Nós temos todo o tempo na nossa vida para viver cada fantasia, então eu vou deixar isso para outro dia. Neste exato momento, eu não posso tomar a provocação para outro momento.

Puxando meus dedos de sua boca, eu empurro seu ombro e ela cai de volta para os travesseiros, sorridente. Eu cerro os dentes quando eu agarro seus tornozelos, jogando ambos sobre os meus ombros.

Eu seguro meu pau.

—Eu preciso de você bem fundo, você pequena provocadora.

—Quem? Eu? - Sua risada mal se transforma em um gemido quando eu empurro o comprimento do meu pau dentro dela.

Segurando suas coxas grossas com as duas mãos, eu deslizo dentro e fora de sua boceta apertada, sentindo-me espremer tão perfeitamente. Eu movo minhas mãos para baixo a sua bunda exuberante, cavando os dedos na carne lá. Sua bunda é a porra de espessura, e eu não posso ter o suficiente dela.

—Edward. - ela geme e joga a cabeça para trás, perdida em prazer.

Eu cerro os dentes e tento adiar para que ela goze em primeiro lugar. Ela me provocou muito antes, e eu não sei quanto tempo eu posso esperar para gozar.

Eu coloco uma de suas pernas em cima da cama, enquanto mantenho a outra por cima do meu ombro. Sua boceta está aberta para mim e eu vejo como meu grande pau desaparece em sua boceta apertada com cada curso.

Alcançando entre nós, eu esfrego o clitóris e vejo onde nossos corpos estão ligados. Posso ver sua boceta pulsando em torno de mim, e eu sinto seu corpo chegando perto do orgasmo. A pressão em meu cerne duro a tem arranhando os lençóis, mas eu continuo acariciando dentro e fora de sua boceta, atingindo seus pontos doces.

—Venha para mim, Bella. - eu sussurro e sinto seu aperto em mim.

Eu empurrei dentro uma última vez quando o pulso de seu orgasmo rola através de seu corpo. Eu mantenho meus olhos trançados em sua vagina, e vejo meu pau pulsar com cada jato de gozo bombeando dentro dela. É uma surra de músculo dentro dela, enchendo-a de sêmen.

Quando eu finalmente esvazio tudo dentro dela, eu tiro o tornozelo do meu ombro e me deito em cima de dela. Eu me sustento em meus cotovelos, então eu não a esmago, mas eu não puxo para fora. Eu quero ficar dentro dela tanto quanto possível, e não tenho pressa para mudar isso.

Eu olho para seu rosto bonito. Ela tem os olhos fechados, um sorriso bobo nos lábios, e ela parece totalmente exausta.

Eu beijo seus lábios suavemente e movo meu rosto em seu pescoço, querendo me aninhar nela e dormir.

—Eu te amo, Edward. - eu a ouço dizer, e isso faz meu coração quase explodir em dois. —Nós vamos descobrir tudo juntos. Temos uma vida inteira para planejar. Eu estou apenas feliz que eu encontrei você.

Apertando-a mais apertado, eu puxo meu rosto do pescoço dela e olho em seus olhos verdes lindos.

—Eu também te amo, baby. - Eu sinto o polegar enxugar alguma umidade na minha bochecha, e eu só olho para baixo, enterrando meu rosto em seu pescoço novamente. —Eu estou feliz. - eu sussurro contra sua pele.

Ela envolve seus braços e pernas em volta de mim, mantendo nós dois agarrados um ao outro. Isso é loucura ̶ rápido e do nada, mas a vida é tudo sobre viver no amor. E tenho a intenção de fazer isso com Bella ao meu lado.

Ou debaixo de mim.

Ou em cima de mim.


	14. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

 **EDWARD**

 **4 anos mais tarde...**

E estou na cozinha fazendo o almoço quando Bella entra. Ela ri enquanto anda rebolando na sala. Ela está grávida de nove meses. Sua barriga é tão grande, mas ela parece ainda mais bonita quando está grávida. Ela brilha com felicidade e orgulho quando ela esfrega sua barriga e rouba um Goldfish Cracker do prato.

—Você vai roubar lanches da sua filha? - Eu provoco, indo até ela e passando os braços ao redor dela.

—Sadie é um pouco ladrazinha. Ela comeu todos os que eu tinha para um lanche mais cedo.

Eu pressiono o meu rosto para seu pescoço e beijo a pele macia lá, respirando o cheiro dela. Nossa pequena ruiva de quase cinco anos de idade, é sorrateira como sua mãe.

—Eu me pergunto onde ela puxou isso. - eu digo, mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha.

—Ela é exatamente como você.

Eu mordo seu ouvido, fazendo Bella rir quando Sadie entra na cozinha.

—Eca. Vocês estão se beijando de novo. - ela diz e se move entre nós.

Eu estendo a mão e a pego, colocando um beijo em sua bochecha. —Aí está. Se sentindo melhor?

—Sim. Agora é hora de vocês dois virem para a minha festa de chá. Traga a comida, papai.

Com isso, Sadie está fora dos meus braços e voltou para o quarto de brinquedos onde ela está configurando o nosso chá.

Eu coloco minhas mãos na barriga de Bella e esfrego-a ali, sentindo o nosso filho chutando.

—Ele vai ser um mal-humorado. - eu digo, levantando uma sobrancelha para ela.

—Assim como seu pai. - Ela me dá um sorriso doce e se inclina para o meu toque. —Eu acho que nós precisamos de um cochilo hoje, quando Sadie dormir.

—Sério? É este um desses cochilos onde nós não dormimos? Porque eu gosto desses cochilos.

—Talvez. - Bella diz, voltando a andar fora da cozinha.

Eu estendo a mão, agarrando seus quadris e puxando o rabo exuberante volta contra a minha ereção crescendo.

—Talvez? - Eu digo, beijando o ponto abaixo da orelha. Ela adora quando eu a beijo lá. Eu corro minha língua ao longo de lá, e ela treme contra mim.

—Definitivamente. - A palavra é ofegante, e eu sorrio contra seu pescoço.

—Eu gosto deste vestido. É seu? - Eu pergunto, passando minhas mãos para cima e para baixo seus lados. Bella não só assumiu a Curved Intimates e fez dela um sucesso, ela expandiu a marca para uma linha de roupas completa com roupa de maternidade Plus-size.

—Isto é. E você deve ver a nova linha de lingerie maternidade que eu tenho. Estou muito satisfeita com a nova linha.

—Mamãe! - Sadie grita, e nós rimos de como exigente ela é.

Dou a Bella um beijo final e vou pegar a bandeja de comida. — Estou brincando de chá por exatamente uma hora, então eu levá-la o só para mim. Combinado?

—Combinado.

À medida que caminhamos para o quarto de brincar, não posso deixar de rosnar quando eu olho para o traseiro de Bella e penso sobre todas as marcas de dentes estou indo deixar nela em apenas um curto período de tempo.


	15. Epílogo 2

**EPÍLOGO** **2**

 **BELLA**

 **10 anos mais tarde…**

-Por favor, Edward, eu não aguento mais. - eu imploro enquanto Edward continua a comer a minha boceta. Ele tem sido para ele por que se sente como horas. Já perdi a conta de quantas vezes eu já gozei. Ele bebe cada orgasmo e tenta obter outro.

Olho para ele entre minhas coxas, o olhar faminto ainda no rosto.

—Sinto muito, querido, mas você sabe que Riley é gay, casado, feliz e com três crianças. - Eu não sei porque estou tentando explicar para ele. Eu deveria apenas tomar o meu castigo comendo-boceta e deixá-lo ser, mas eu poderia morrer se eu gozar mais. Isso é possível? Provavelmente não, ou isto já teria acontecido, vendo como eu tenho sido sua por mais de dez anos.

—Ninguém vê você desse jeito. Só eu. - Ele se arrasta até o meu corpo, e em um impulso está totalmente dentro de mim, como se para provar o seu ponto. Meus quadris sobem para encontrá-lo, o acolhendo. —Isto é meu, só meu. - Ele rosna as palavras quando ele começa a se mover. Seus impulsos são difíceis, mas lento. Me fazendo sentir cada curso dentro da minha vagina. Ele reivindica isto. Cada polegada.

Eu pedi para Riley vir e me ajudar a configurar o quarto como quando no dia que conheci Edward, na sessão da Curved Intimates. Eu queria reviver a sessão de fotos, só que desta vez ele poderia fazer todas essas coisas que ele queria fazer para mim naquele dia. Mas primeiro eu pensei que seria bonito fazer algumas fotos sensuais para o meu marido.

É difícil presentear um homem que tem tudo, um bom presente de aniversário de dez anos, e eu pensei que isto faria o truque. Eu estava errada. Não importava se Riley era gay e feliz no casamento. Edward ainda estava irritado, depois de ter agarrado um Riley rindo pela gola da camisa e empurrado ele para fora da porta da frente.

—Você já fez isso agora. Você sabe como eu me sinto sobre você. - Ele enterra o rosto no meu pescoço enquanto ele continua indo dentro de mim.

Se há uma coisa que não mudou, é necessidade de Edward me ter. Isso nunca diminuia. Na verdade, às vezes eu acho que se tornou mais forte.

—Diga isso. - ele resmunga com o seu próximo golpe duro, fazendo a cabeceira bater na parede.

—Sou sua. Eu só pertenço a você. Nunca te deixarei.

Ele empurra no meu corpo, e eu sinto ele gozar duro dentro de mim. Seu gozo reveste as paredes da minha vagina.

Ele lambe minha garganta, todo o caminho até a minha orelha.

—É melhor esperar que as crianças não chamem querendo voltar para casa do acampamento porque você vai ficar amarrada a esta cama onde você estará gritando uma e outra vez o fim de semana.

Eu tenho um sentimento eu estarei gritando por muito mais tempo do que este fim de semana. Mais como _PARA SEMPRE._

 ** _Fim_**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **E então, gostaram? Digam-me se gostaram desta adaptação e se gostariam de ler outras, fico muito feliz em adaptar certas histórias. Obrigada por ler e me acompanhe nas histórias originais também! Beijos e até a próxima!**


End file.
